


The Student Transfer Caper

by Anon4Us



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Boarding School, Gen, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Minor Team Red Appearance, Ok adding Team Red now, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: Maelstrom only smile as he rose from his seat, “Really, don’t think you will have a choice in the matter. Once Dr. Bellum is done, you won’t even recall any one of those little lies Ms. Sandiego told you about us. In fact, you won’t recall anything at all, my dear Duke.”__AU of 'The French Connection Caper' where Coach Brunt capture Zack and brought him back to V.I.L.E. Island where the Faculty comes up with another plan. Their new student might be the thing to gain an advantage over their Red Rouge problem.
Comments: 52
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No way in hell! I ain’t going to be a student of your’s, you creeps!”
> 
> Maelstrom only smile as he rose from his seat, “Really, don’t think you will have a choice in the matter. Once Dr. Bellum is done, you won’t even recall any one of those little lies Ms. Sandiego told you about us. In fact, you won’t recall anything at all, my dear Duke.”

Zack wished Ivy and Carm were here.

But that ain’t happening any time soon.

One minute, he’s trying to lure some VILE. goons away from where Carm was across the roof tops of Paris. The next thing he woke up on a boat in the middle of the ocean. No one said anything to him during the whole trip. He was restrained with rope, mouth taped shut, and two janitor looking guys on either side of him the entire time. The only one that said anything was Coach Brunt. She’s larger than life and bigger now that he saw her in person and no on some video screen.

She spoke to some other guy over some radio, talking about how they lost Carm but got him. Also something about ACME.? He didn’t have a clue. The thing he focused on is keeping his mouth shut. Ah…not really shut, since had been taped shut for him but not spilling any deets on the team.

They weren’t going to get any information on Carm, Player, and Ivy at all from him.

He didn't say anything when they got off the boat and the two goons drag him on after Brunt. Zack had to admit, their island evil lair was something. Was a fancy place and something he wouldn't mind looking around if it wasn't built for evil.

They dragged him all over the place until they came to a large door. It had the VILE symbol right on the door and he could see the word 'FACULTY' above it.

Yeah, Zack knew this scream evil lair the two goons left and let Brunt drag him inside the room. Three older adults sat at a large table with five chairs in the middle of the room. Force onto the ground, Zack looked up at the people in front of them.

The fable VILE faculty right in front of him.

In the flesh.

The people that raised Carm.

He could feel the stares of the three people looming over him. The pressure of the ogre with her hand on his shoulder didn't add any more welcoming feels.

“Care to explain, Coach Brunt?” asked a man in some hoity-toity tone and looks like he could do with some sun. Must be the Maelstrom freak. The guy that had his picture next to the word psycho in the dictionary.

“This is one of Lambkin’s little friends, causing a distraction for her,” said Coach Brunt. “Manage to wrangle him and got the Cleaners to grab him while I headed back to stop her from getting away.”

“And pray tell why you decided to bring him here?” asked a lady that looked like a mad doctor from some sci-fi movie. Had to Dr. Bellum. Remember her from the whole rocket and rice capers.

Brunt didn’t have a chance to answer before the one person Zack didn’t want to deal with, spoke up.

“I can tell you exactly.”

Zack tried to hide the panic, biting the tape across his mouth as he felt those eyes. Countess Cleo’s golden furious eyes narrow down at him as almost an attempt to kill him.

“How nice to meet once more again, Duke.”

Zack let out a weak muffled giggle as he glanced at her and back at Brunt above him. Could he say anything? Would she crush his head? “Th ya, outus. Nife u si u aga.”

What? It wasn’t like he could speak through tape.

Yeah, she didn’t look pleased to hear that. Even fact, he’s pretty sure she twitched and seemed to struggle to keep her rage under her control. The Doc on her right didn’t help as she took to chuckling.

“Duke? You mean this is the fellow that had so charm you back in the Netherlands? Ohohoh, This is priceless!” laugh Dr. Bellum.

The Countess glare at her colleagues while Maelstrom appeared to be tired with this already.

“It isn’t, Doctor,” said the professor, trying to get their attention on the matter at hand. “You must remember that he aided our little Red Rouge and our loss of the sale of the Vermeers.”

That’s enough to stop Bellum’s laugher. “Oh yes, lost my share of that for my research. Do you know how much test tube cost nowadays?”

“We all lost out on our little fundraising endeavor with their little stunt but that brings us to the matter at hand,” said Maelstrom.

Then the pain. Zack let out a shout as Brunt ripped the tape right off of his face. Seriously! He lost some skin with that move. The skin where the tape was, tingle with pain and he wanted to touch it.

But you can’t do that with your hands tied around your back, can you?

“It is polite to introduce yourself when meeting new people, so why not tell us your real name,” said Countess Cleo.

“But you know me. I’m the Duke,” smirk Zack.

He shouldn’t had said anything. Not when Brunt took to crushing his shoulder under her hand. Buckling under the pain, he would had fell to his knees if he wasn’t already on them.

“Answer the question, brat.”

Straining, Zack didn’t want to say anything. He wasn’t going to spill his guts out. Hard not too with the pressure on him and it growing and getting harder and harder to ignore.

“Z-Z-Zack,” he hissed out. Once his name escaped his lips, Brunt released his shoulder. Having it lifted, Zack slump a bit forward. Damn it.

“Watch what you say, ya twerp,” said Brunt. “Ya don’t know what the hell yer getting yerself into when ya sign up with Lambkin.”

“I know what I’m doing,” hiss Zack in pain, struggling to look up at Brunt. “Stopping crooks like you from hurting good folks cause you all want a quick buck.”

“Why I never!” said Countess, about to get up from her chair if Maelstrom didn’t see fit to wave her off. The criminal socialite seemed to take his lead and kept to her chair. Still not taking her eyes off of Zack, full of anger and hate.

“Now, is that really all you think we do here at VILE, young man?” asked the professor, leaning forward.

“Damn right!” said Zack, getting his courage back. “You tried to destroy those rice fields so you could sell your overprice sludge. You fired a rocket that could've killed people. You actually tried to steal a stamp that’s suppose to help sick kids! What do you have against sick kids?”

“Besides their sticky fingers, runny noses and ill manners, and much more. I’m sure you can relate to them,” scoffed Countess Cleo.

Maelstrom still had his ghoulish smile. He leaned forward against the table, folded his hands together as he looked down at Zack. The old man creeped him out, look like he was trying to pick him apart. Didn’t like that look, not one little bit.

“We are merely trying to run a business,” said Maelstrom. “Like all businesses, one must make choices and some of those choices aren’t pleasance.”

“How much people’s lives are worth aren’t something you get to decided.”

“And what about your’s?”

That’s enough to give Zack pause as he looked up in confusion. “Huh?”

“You risk your life trying to distract dear Coach Brunt away from our little trap with the agent from ACME Do believe your life is less than his? Black Sheep?”

“Her name is Carmen!”

“Don't avoid the question? Do you believe that?”

“I knew what I was doing and wanted to help Carm. When she finds me, yer all going to be so-”

“You honestly believe she would risk storming our island to recuse you?”

Oh!

Oh…

Zack didn’t even think that.

He been brought to VILE Island. This is the place where Carm grew up. The place where no one could find cause it was blocking the satellites and stuff. This was V.I.L.E’s home turf and it would be a hard job for anyone to find them. Like did they know anything about the island since Carm escape it? Things could have changed since she did. Carm, Ivy, and Player would need weeks to plan to storm to get his sorry ass out. It would be impossible…

But again, every time they face VILE, it seemed impossible to win but hell they did it!

Zack grinned up at old foggy with a wide smile. “Heck ya, my friends are going to bust me out for sure.”

“Excellent then,” said Maelstrom, turning to his colleagues with a small smirk. “I believe I may have a suggestion with what we can do with our little guest here.”

“Is it squeeze him dry of all the information he knows about little Ms. Carmen Sandiego? Cause I only need five minutes to get him talkin’,” sneer Brunt, her hand going back to Zack’s poor shoulder.

“No need for that, my dear Coach. He would make better use for us if we…I believe the phrase is flip the book on our usual method of doing things.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Countess, her attention focus on her fellow faculty member.

“It’s common practice that we wipe those operatives that failed. I suggest using that practice for the opposite effect,” said Maelstrom. That creepy smirk on his face grew full-on sinister with whatever his brain thought of.

Dr. Bellum caught on to the line of his thinking and clapped her hands together. “Oh brilliant! I see where you are going with this and it's something your twisted mind could come up with. Image when she comes here to 'save' him, oh oh oh.”

Countess Cleo took a moment to think over the idea and sigh, giving a wave of her hand, “I agree. If anything else, we might be able to recover some funds he lost us.”

The three of them turn their attention back to Zack’s direction. Or more actually, at Coach Brunt who still seemed to be happy crushing his bones under her grip.

“And you, Coach Brunt? Your thoughts?”

Zack look on up through the corner of his eye up at the large green lady. Her grin is enough to chill him to his core. “I think if Black Sheep wants to destroy our family, we should take the chance to destroy her’s.”

Huh?

“Shall we take a vote then?” asked Maelstrom.

“Should we wait for Shadowsan to join us? He seems to be a tad late for the meeting,” asked Dr. Bellum, motioning to the empty chair beside her.

“Let’s vote and see if he is even needed.”

Right, Zack forgot about Shadowsan. How could he when Carm ranted about the man at times? How he never seemed to like her at all. Can’t say it didn’t work out for the best. If he never failed her then she wouldn’t have found out about VILE’s true nature and left them.

Why wasn’t he here?

Not the most important thing to focus on right now.

The thing he should be focusing on was the three hands in the air. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Brunt’s free hand in the air too.

Ah crap.

“Ah, excellent then. The majority rule so Shadowsan wasn’t needed. Dr. Bellum, we will leave this in your capable hands.”

“Can do. Might need a day to recover and make sure I hadn’t scrambled his brains like eggs.”

What?

“Coach Brunt, care to aid Dr. Bellum for us? Countess Cleo and I have some work that needs to be done to welcome our young friend here.”

This whole conversation isn’t good.

“Oh yeah, doing what?”

“Why, making sure we have our guest here is fully enrolled for the Academy.”

Wait…

The Academy?

As in VILE Academy?

Oh hell no!

“No way in hell! I ain’t going to be a student of your’s, you creeps!”

Maelstrom only smiled as he rose from his seat, “Really, don’t think you will have a choice in the matter. Once Dr. Bellum is done, you won’t even recall any of those little lies Ms. Sandiego told you about us. In fact, you won’t recall anything at all, my dear Duke.”

“W-W-Wha…”

Ah hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally gotten this done! Been in my save files in so many different ways and just happy get it done :> I just hope you all love this AU as much as I do...or just I love these kind of things. Goodness I just really love the idea of any of the Boston sibs becoming V.I.L.E. agents and really like this one


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in an unfamiliar place, he needs to find answers about where he is and who he is. Are they the right answers? He's going to find out.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the ceiling. One of those drop ceilings with fluorescent lighting that made his eyes hurt.

He picked up the beeps, dings, and hums of whatever machines were in the room while he laid on a steel table.

With a quick turn, he spotted the back of someone in a white coat. They appeared to be at work on some type of fancy computer with lots and lots of screens and images.

He moaned and sat up from the table he laid on. His headache, like someone took his brain and decided to play soccer with it. His movement caught the coat’s attention. They turned around and he found himself freak out.

Those glowing goggles…

“Ah, I see you have returned to the world of the living,” the white coat said. A doctor? He seemed to be inside some kind of lab so it fits.

He moved around to let his legs hang off the table, his eyes wouldn’t look away from the doctor. Some kind of crazy science doctor? She moved over to him and grabbed a hold of his head.

He let out a yelp, she shined a penlight into his eyes before she turned back to her tablet in hand. With spots that blinded his vision, he rubbed his eyes to get rid of them. Then caught off guard again when she shove a popsicle stick down his throat. He gagged once she removed it, he felt the need to make a break for the exit.

“What the heck?!” he exclaimed but didn’t get any reaction from the doctor.

“And how are we feeling today?” she asked.

“Ah…ok I guess, my head hurts like crazy.” he answered. His anger over the invasion of his space disappeared for the moment.

“Should  be expected  after your little accident.”

There were words on the tip of his tongue right now. So many questions.

“Do I know you, lady?”

“Forgive me, introductions I suppose,” she said, with a lookup from her tablet back to him. “I’m Dr. Saira Bellum, a faculty member here at our wonderful academy. I’m sure you’re excited to start attending here. To be accepted into our program this late in the year is such a feat that few can claim.”

Academy?

Program?

He blinked in confusion.

“Wha?”

Dr. Bellum tilted her head. It's so hard for him to read her with those goggles on her face. “Do you not know where you are?”

“No, should I?” he asked.

“Do you know what day is it?”

“Huh…No, wha-”

“What year is it?”

“No, but isn’t tha-”

“Do you remember your name?”

His mouth open, but close than open again. A blank, his mind blank on what should be a simple answer. What’s his name? He should know it?! What the hell happen?!?! He grabbed his hair in a panic, his chest tightened as he tried to breathe.

“Oh please do some deep breathing and get that under control.”

Yeah, yeah, he needed to do that. He took a deep breath in and out,  slowly through his teeth, the panic calmed down. He could freak out later. Right now, he needed some answers.

“No…Do you know who I’m am, what’s going on?”

“You had a nasty accident, something that will be disclosed later,” Dr. Bellum explained. She turned around and grabbed a hold of something. With a toss, he caught it and found it to be a package of clothes. “Here, change into your uniform and be quick now.”

“Here!?” he asked. Like hell was he going go into his skives in front of her.

“There’s a bathroom around the corner if you must need some privacy.”

Yeah, will take it. He dash away with the clothes bundle up in his arms. Found the bathroom easy enough. It said it right on the door. With the door closed and dropped the clothes, he sat on the toilet seat and stared ahead.

What had he gotten himself into? He didn’t know and the whole thing is freak him out. Looking at the clothes on the floor, he had half a mind to flush them down the toilet and run for it. If the doc wasn’t going to tell him anything, what’s the point to stick around?

But there’s a tiny part in his head that says what other choice did he have. Dr. Bellum did seem to know him, checked him over (in a freaky way).  Maybe he better stick around…

He got up and turn to come face to face with a mirror.

This was the first time since he woke up to see his own face. A face that could had been a stranger for all he knew. It felt so strange, to see those little bright blue eyes and realize that they were his own. He was for sure younger than Dr. Bellum. He reachED up to touch his face, pale skin and thousand of freckles across it. The hand reach further and touch his red hair as if he hadn’t touched it earlier. This felt so weird.

This whole place was weird and strange…and right now the only place he could figure out what’s going on.

And the first step was to put on the ugly uniform. He picked up the shirt and made a face. It was such an ugly khaki color with a ‘V’ on the left side of the shirt. Yeah, it screamed uniform.

He got out of the clothes he woke up in and put the uniform on. He stared at the mirror with them on. It felt even stranger. He stared at his reflection, wanted to rip these clothes off of him. Made his skin itch but cause they were new.  Maybe ?

Scooped up his old clothes, he left the bathroom. Someone had tell him what’s going on now. For sure.

* * *

Dash was very proud of his position. Very few in their organization could gain such a position as second to Countess Cleo. He pride himself on being her right hand. He handled all the finer details that she herself is too busy or too beneath her. It allowed him to see all the most luxurious parts of the world, the wealth, the society parties, and fashions.

But there are sometimes he wish he could pass on such task onto someone else.

Such as with Countess Cleo’s little pet project.

When she revealed the true identity of the so-call ‘Duke’ to him, Dash about order a whole case of champagne. He knew there was something not right about that boy. It was such an insult to the Countess’s honor that she had to deal with such lower class filth. So, he thought she was about to tell him how Coach Brunt tortured the fake duke for information on Sandiego. Such as her location, her allies, details they would need to crush her once and for all.

Nope, not the news he got.

Instead of torture for information, they decided to have Sandiego come to them. To do that with the least amount of effort, they wiped the boy’s memories. A completely blank slate that Faculty wanted to form into a new operative of VILE

He held back his tongue to say it was insane. That was something Professor Maelstrom would come up with.

The older professor actually did. He wanted to see what kind of reaction out of Sandiego. How would she feel to see one of her close allies on their side. Yes, Dash could see some sort of pleasure in that. But could they make this dolt into something worthy of VILE?

And Countess Cleo, in clear act of mercy, decided that she wanted to deal with their new ‘recruit’. That she saw some kind of diamond in the rough.

Maybe  Dash could deal with the body and come up with some kind of excuse to cover himself.

No, Dash if anything else WAS loyal. If Countess Cleo wanted to have a chat with the ‘Duke’ before he took his place as a student, who was he to argue.

Dash made his way down to one of Dr. Bellum’s labs to check on how things were going. The sooner he got this taken care of, the better. He found the doctor at work on her computer, many screens with different projects under her care. How she could focus on all this, he didn’t know and didn’t want to find out.

“Excuse me, Dr. Bellum.”

With a turn of her head, the mad scientist let loose a wide smile. “Ah Dash Haber, I suspect Cleo is being a tad impatience. I told her it would take some time. Had to make sure he had his head working.”

“I understand, Dr. Bellum,” he said, kept his tone casual. There shouldn’t be much in the faker’s head to began with. “But Countess Cleo still wants updates on this little project.”

Dr. Bellum shook her head and grab a hold of a tablet. She tap away on the screen  quickly . “He’s changing now into some clean clothes. Once he comes back, you can take him with you to meet her highness. I’m sending her all my current finding on the matter.”

“It was successful?”

“Of course, aren’t you listening? There’s nothing of his past life inside that head anymore,” said Dr. Bellum. “All there is to do is watch and make sure nothing comes up.”

Dash frowned at the idea. How can the Faculty think this was a good idea? To allow such trash to even try become student. Did their need to stop Sandiego trumped any common sense they had? Still, it wasn’t his job to question. What he only could do was keep the Countess happy.

“Ah…what do you want me to do with these?”

At the sound of the voice, Dash grinded his teeth together. Even with that terrible Boston accent, he knew who it was. He turned around and eyes narrow down at the sight of the dimwit.

There he stood with a moronic look on his face. Hard to believe he could fool anyone with his hair all over the place and those rags in his arms. How crass. He wasn’t fit to be wearing the Academy uniform.

“Throw them in the trash,” he said, walked up to the idiot. “I’m here to escort you to Countess Cleo.”

“Ah…” the moron blubber and didn’t move. Frustrated with the situation, Dash ripped the rags from his arms and threw them into the trash bin. With that taken care of, he took his leave of the lab.

“Come on, you don't want to make her wait.”

Gobsmacked, the moron trailed on after Dash down the hallway. The faster he finish this, the faster he could get back to more pressing matters. He had to do research for VILE’s future heists and sort through the Countess’s current projects that weren’t this.

Arrive at the elevator, he pressed the button for the Faculty floor. Dash didn't bother to wait for the moron to get inside. He did, but by the scrap of his teeth.

Than the dimwit decided to speak…

“So…who’re you?”

Dash sighed before he replied. “I’m Dash Haber, executive courier to Countess Cleo.”

“And…does this Countess or you know who I am…” he asked as he rubbed the back of his head like some kind of child.

As much as Dash would love to run this moron into the ground, the Countess warned him. He had to be nice to the idiot and avoid too much of the truth. Some of the best lies did have sprinkles of truth throughout them.

“Yes, I do,” answered Dash, watch the numbers light up towards their destination. “But its best if the Countess explains everything.”

“Huh, why can’t yo-”

Thank God, they arrived at their destination and the door opened...

“Walk down and don’t stop until you reach the door. Hurry, Countess Cleo doesn’t like to  be kept  waiting.”

Dash might had taken a bit of pleasure in giving the so-called Duke a shove out the door.

* * *

Well, that guy was a jerk.

He frown at the closed elevator door, he turn back to where he was. It’s another floor of this strange building he found himself in. Only this one had a long hallway, spotted the door at the end. With a few caution steps, he became aware of what's around him.

Like the lab and everything else around here, it seem to have a green tint here. Was it the lights or the walls themselves? He didn’t know and figure it might be a bright idea not to question. Walking, he saw four different hallways, two on either side of the main hallway.

Should he check them out? Tempting…but no, Dash mention this Countess Cleo knew him. She had to have answers.

Someone damn well better tell him something. Kind of frustrated being pull around every which way.

Came up to the door, a double fancy engraved wood doors, he debated on what to do. Should he open it? That Dash guy said the Countess was waiting for him so she shouldn’t mind if he walk on through. But it didn’t seem quite right.

Nothing about this whole thing seem right.

With a deep breath, he knocked.

He could pick up a faint ‘Come in’ and took that as good sign. He push against the doors and enter the office. Inside, it was fancy as the doors outside.

It look like some kind of high society place. It had this strip wallpaper of white and gold going around the room. The floor was white tiles that were cover with a rich gold rug. A large fireplace on the right and a few huge wooden bookcases on left. A few paintings line the walls, looking old and had to cost a lot. Same with these gold pillar stands. They held more pricy items like vases and jewelry in glass boxes. The whole room was bright too.

There were large glass windows looking outside. From what he could see, there were a jungle and beach with a ton of ocean around everything.

Right in front of those large windows sat a sleek desk and chair that seem to fit in the room. More than he did.

And there she sat.

A young woman that appeared like some kind of queen. The kind of queen that wouldn’t waste a moment in saying ‘off with their head’ if you did anything to wrong her. She wore her dark hair short, black and gold makeup that frame her eyes. A green dress that had these weird shoulder…not that he would say it.

“Glad to see you’re up and awake,” she said, rose up from her chair and walked around the desk.

“Yeah…thanks Countess,” he said. That’s who Dash said he was to meet with, right?

“I heard from Dr. Bellum that you don’t remember anything from your accident, my dear Duke.”

“Accident? Wha…Wait! My name is Duke?” he asked,  mildly  shock. Duke? Is his name Duke? It seem kind of a strange name but he felt something about it.

“Your actual name is Zachary. The Duke name was a cover you gave when we first met,” explained Countess Cleo. “That’s how you came to our attention.”

“A…A cover? Why would I need a fake name…what is this place.”

That’s when the windows behind Countess Cleo flicker. They revealed themselves to be some kind of computer screens, not windows. It darkened the room, only to show this green and black logo on the screens. It something he recognize. The logo had been in a few places, in the lab, on an elevator door, and on the floor.

“VILE?” asked Zachary. He let the word work against his tongue. Why did that feel familiar?

“Valuable Imports, Lavish Exports. We deal with stolen items on a global scale on every level. We locate both items and buyers, secure the items and the sale. To continue our goals, we're always on the outlook for new talent to add to our numbers. That's why you're here.”

“Me?”

Cleo nodded her head. “Of course, this is VILE. Training Academy for Thieves. You might not recall, but you  were accepted  due to your potential and we wish to polish your skills. You already are an exception to our rules due to coming late into our year long program. We felt someone with your talents could catch up  easily  with the rest of the class.”

His talents? He had talents? At being a thief?

He watched Countess Cleo’s stern expression morph into concern. She reach up and  lightly  touch his face. Almost had a  motherly  touch. “Its such a shame you do not recall our first meeting. You impressed us with your theft of a Vermeer painting. It’s such a shame that Carmen Sandiego attacked you during your evaluation.”

Carmen Sandiego? That name…Why…

“Is…Is that what happen to me?” he asked  weakly , look away and focus on the fancy rug under their feet. Someone attacked him? Hurt him enough that he lost his memories, his whole life?

“I’m afraid so. This thorn in our side, Carmen Sandiego sabotaged your heist. She's always there, meddling in our affairs' and such a shame that you had to fall victim to her. You tried to fight her off but she got an upper hand and well…”

But why? Why did she attack him? Was she trying to stop him cause of some unknown reason? What was her beef with VILE? Why? Why? Why? He didn’t have anything, nothing. Even his name didn’t seem like his own. Zachary? The Duke? They didn’t feel him. She…She…took everything…

“So…what now?” asked Zachary. He looked back up and tried to hold back his emotions. He wanted to get angry, get furious, do something. But nothing came up.

“You'll join the rest of those fortunate to take part in our Academy. You will study, train and at the end of the year you will  be given  your final exams. If you pass, than you can rightful take up your Duke codename as a full VILE operative,” explained Countess Cleo. She walked on passed him and headed straight towards the door.

“Come, I will explain the rest of our rules along the way to the dorms. It's time to start your new life as a student of VILE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I work on the second chapter instead of working on other things. You bet I did! Hahahaha I think the hype I have for season 3 made me want to work on this. And like the whole awaking stuff and really want to get to my VILE students too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first day of classes so that means, new friends, new enemies and new lessons to be learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks in a row! Best record for me really. Digging right into things in this peeps! This is the longest one yet! Hope you enjoy the set up! Cause we get to learning now!
> 
> AND WASN’T SEASON 3 SO MUCH FUN! I HAD TO ADD SO MUCH THIS CHAPTER CAUSE OF IT!
> 
> Add a little easter egg with an character. Can you guess who lolol

The walk to the dorms gave Countess Cleo a chance to tell Zachary more about the guy he was before the whole amnesia.

He was 18 and from Boston. Didn’t have any family left so he was kind of lucky. No one could miss him now and vice versa since he forgot them.

He started his life of crime kind of small. Robbed a donut shop than over the year he moved onto bigger and better things.

It’s when he stole ‘Woman Reading A Letter’ from the Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam, he caught VILE’s attention. They had the other 33 paintings by Johannes Vermeer in hand. So they needed his painting to complete the collection. He was to get a small percentage of their sale for it.

A sale that would be close to a billion dollars. At least.

Zachary didn’t have to be an idiot to realize how much money he could have gotten away with. For one painting!? He could have been set up for life! Easy street!

If it wasn’t for Carmen Sandiego.

His face turned sour when Countess Cleo recalled how an agent of ACME interrupted her dinner party to finish the sale. Then the red hat thief used the disruption as a chance to swoop in and steal the paintings from under them.

Not only had she been the cause of his amnesia, but she made him lose his payday.

That wasn't fair, not fair as all.

He started to not like this Sandiego gal at all.

“We only allow 40 graduates each year so you have to try your best to graduate. You’ll have a target on your back for being a late addition to the class. The Faculty and I will not be there to help you or show any favoritism.”

That made sense. If this place is a school of thieves, Zachary guessed some of his classmates might not like him. Might want to show him up. Why? Cause they were here a bit longer? That kind of pissed him off. So what, he could be as good as them too. Just had to show them.

“Don’t worry, Countess,” he said. “Going to ace it.”

“You might think that but be prepared for failure,” explained Cleo.

They stood in front of a large pair of doors. Zachary didn’t even realize they arrive at their destination. All he could do was look up at Countess Cleo. She glanced down at him with a look he couldn’t figure out.

“Once you enter through this door, you’ll be a student of VILE and expected to follow our rules or face punishment. There is no contact with the outside world no matter the excuse.”

That shouldn’t be a problem. He didn’t remember anything of it, didn’t even know if he had any friends that would miss him. Must had ditched them to come here.

“The second rule is to refer yourself by your given name as the other students. No last names and not until the end of the year you will earn your codename.”

That’s right. He had to earn the right to be The Duke here. Kind of silly but Zachary understood. Would make it all the much sweeter when he did earn it.

Didn’t even realize the Countess had opened the doors until the noises from inside hit him. It was for a brief second he could hear all the loud voices before it died down. The countess walked on in as he trailed behind.

Zachary didn’t know what to expect was inside as he stepped inside. It was some kind of barracks, filled with who Zachary figure are the other students. Both guys and gals sat or stood around with beds lined up on either side of the room. There were chests next to each bed and a few storage lockers in the back of the room. Everyone appeared to be surprised to see Countess Cleo here. Maybe cause this was for students only?

Didn’t matter as they were quick to move to stand beside their own beds, stood attention like soldiers.

“Good evening, students. I trust you all had a successful day of classes.”

“Yes Countess Cleo,” they were quick to answer.

“Wonderful,” she said, her hands folded in front of her. “Now, I’m sure you notice by now but we have ourselves a late addition to our class this winter quarter. I trust you will make him feel welcome.”

“Yes, Countess Cleo.”

“Lovely,” said Cleo, turning and heading to the door. Zachary stood in spot, watch as she headed out. He was supposed to stay here anyway so he wasn’t going with her this time. “I will see you all in class tomorrow. Good night, students.”

Didn’t get to say good-bye as the door shut behind him. That left him with every eye in the barrack on him. Felt a bit of panic, he gulp down the fear and walked down the room. There was only one bed in the whole room that didn’t have anyone next to it. It had to be his, right?

The voices took to being hush as Zachary walked by. He figured they would be. They had to be talking about him, right? It would only make sense. He got to the final bed and sat down. It was a basic frame, didn’t feel at all comfortable.

He looked around the small area around him. Zachary reached over to the chest that was near the storage boxes. He was kind of surprise there was anything inside it. It was filled with extra uniform shirts and pants, sweat pants, and T-shirts. A couple of pairs of shoes, underpants, and a bag of stuff for the bathroom. Some smaller items were to be expected in a school. Notebooks, papers, pens, and pencils. On top was a heavy lock with a key.

Easy to tell what that’s for. Zachary grabbed it and locked the strongbox up at once.

“So, what’s your thing?”

“Huh?” wondered Zachary as he pocketed the key.

He turned around and came face to face with a few of his new dorm mates. Two of them were well…big was really the only way to describe them. They were huge both in height and weight. Had to be some kind of twins? They both look alike with narrow eyes and piggy noses. The only way to tell them apart was their hair. They both had it cut into these bowel cuts but one had black hair with a green stripe on the left side. The other had the same shade of green but with a black stripe on the right side.

The one that had Zachary’s nerves on overdrive was the guy in the middle. Typical handsome for sure. With chisel jawbone, fluffy chestnut hair, and clear blue eyes. But the vibe he got off him wasn’t an amicable one.

“Excuse me, how rude of us that we forgot to introduce ourselves. These fellows behind me are Chuck and Wayne,” the guy said with a motion to the two giants behind him.

They didn’t say anything, but Zachary swore he heard a grunt.

“And I’m Jordan,” he said, with a motion to himself before he looked down at Zachary. “So, who are you and your skill?”

“Ah… Zachary,” he answered. He did a quick glance and the eyes were still on him. All of them watch what was going on now, no doubt will judge him the outcome. “And skill?”

Jordan chuckle and shook his head, “Are you slow or what? Everyone here as a talent, something that makes them wanted by VILE as a recruit.”

That seemed right and why this guy would ask. But Zachary had the problem. He didn’t know what skills he had. He stole things sure but Countess Cleo only told him that. Didn’t tell him anything like how he had done it. Did he have some sort of skill that he has forgotten about?

Yeah, he did.

“Why are you even here then? Did you get lost on the way to clown school?” laughed Jordan.

Ok, this guy is a jerk.

Standing up, Zachary glared down at Jordan. Didn’t work too much as he was a bit taller. Still, he wouldn’t be intimated.

“You got a problem?” Zachary asked.

“My only problem is having amateurs like you. Think you even have a place here. It's going to be funny to watch you fall on your face,” laughed Jordan.

Furious, Zachary reached out and grabbed ahold of the jackass’s collar. Only to find himself spun around and face-first back in his bed. His arm bent behind his back by Jordan. The jerk twisted it hard and Zachary tried hard to restrain his need to cry out.

“See that. I can break your arm and anyone else here can as well,” hissed Jordan. He lowered his head to whisper right into Zachary’s ear. He could feel the threatening aura Jordan tried to give off. “You should stay out of my way and better hope you don’t graduate.”

His arm was release as Jordan and his two goons walk off with laughter. Zachary shuffle to sit up and watch the three of them go back to their own beds. The other students in the room didn’t say anything. They watched and whispered with their own little groups.

No one said anything to him.

Rage built up inside as Zachary glared at Jordan’s back before turn himself around to lay on his bed. His back to the room. Maybe to have his back to these people was a mistake, but he didn’t want to look at them.

Countess Cleo had warned him and now he learned first hand about his classmates.

That he couldn’t trust them.

* * *

Morning equally sucked.

He didn't get any sleep. Zachary tried to get used to the bed but it felt so hard and the metal frame poked through the mattress. Maybe he had gotten about a few hours before the wake-up alarm blare through the room. It was loud enough to make him shoot up in a panic and fall hard onto the ground.

That earned laughs and embarrassment.

After a quick face wash and a change of clothes, Zachary found himself in the cafeteria. He stood in line and receive a tray filled of some kind of porridge and a glass of water. It didn’t look too pleasing but his stomach cried out for anything. When was the last time he ate anything? He could use something a bit greasy but had to make do with this junk.

Zachary found himself an empty table in a far corner of the room. Everyone appeared busy with their own meals and groups that no one decided to watch him. To see how he would embarrass himself today.

Once he sat down, he dug into breakfast which was gross as it appeared to be. The first bite and Zachary had almost spat it out. He grabbed his drink and brought it to his mouth.

“I wouldn’t chug that if I were you," spoke a voice in some kind of southern drawl.

A trio stood in front of his table, with their own breakfast tray in hand. They looked a tad familiar, maybe he saw them in the barracks. They did give off a feeling of being different compared to the classmates he met last night for sure.

The shorter of the trio actually wore a hoodie over their uniform. The hood was up and over their head so Zachary couldn’t see their face. Zachary thought something like that sweater wouldn’t be allowed. Maybe an exception to the rule since it had the VILE logo across the front. But could see their hands with tan skin and reflection of glasses through the shadow of their hood.

In the middle was a young lady, maybe about his age but a tad shorter and plumper. She had a mass of blond hair, all in light curls, and done up in a high ponytail. She looked preppy and Zachary had a feeling she used to be a cheerleader.

Next to her was a ghost. Well, not really, but a tall, lanky guy that was hunch over his tray. Super pale skin and white fair thin hair draped over the left side of his face. Could have mistaken him as some kind of ghoul.

“You'll need to save as much as you can wash this down.” the blond said in the first voice. She took a seat and her two friends followed her lead to join Zachary's table.

“Ah…thanks,” he said with a careful eye. Were they doing to try something? He didn’t need this for his day.

“I’m Daphne,” the blond introduced herself.

“Amal,” spoke the hood.

“Sigi,” moaned the ghost.

“And don’t need to say who ya are, think everybody class does now,” giggled Daphne.

Zachary frown as he took another bite of his breakfast and force shallow it. He didn’t need any more people to give him a hard time. Just wanted to have his breakfast in peace before classes started in peace.

“Look, sorry for not stepping in last night. Kind of threw everyone in for a loop with showing up like that. Jordan is a jerk.” said Daphne with a twirl of the spoon. “Rather not face him more than I have too and trust me, I do enough in Coach Brunt’s class.”

The two nodded their heads in agreement. Both with a look of understanding with what their friend had said.

“I guess…” said Zachary. He glanced down at his tray. Yeah, if he was in their position, he might not have done anything. If he knew Jordan beforehand, for sure. His arm still had a bruise from last night.

“So, tell us yer story,” said Daphne. She leaned in closer and got into Zachary’s face. “What did you do to get in?”

With his spoon in his mouth, Zachary took a moment to think about it. He could tell them what he knew. Not much but it was something for sure. But should he?

“You first.”

Daphne laughed with a nod of her head, “Smart, Zacky. Can I call ya that? Or ya like Zack? Cause seriously Zachary is a mouthful."

He did like how she called him Zacky. He liked it a lot more than Zachary for sure.

But Zack...

That felt so right.

"Yeah, either is fine," said Zack.

"Ok ok, so I use to work at this fancy salon in New Orleans and we got these old money ladies as clients. I heard all their plans for parties and events so-”

Zack listened to their stories over breakfast. Daphne broken into the high society homes while they were away for the night. Sigi was actually from money but his parents died and didn’t leave him much. He stole items from his family’s equally wealthy friends to fund his own lifestyle. Amal hacked into the Emirates NBD and stole a thousand dirham from the bank’s top ten accounts for a month.

The three of them were so cool and now Zack felt the pressure. They were successful enough, had skills, and had been here for much longer than him. What did he have to offer? Maybe Jordan was right? Maybe he was nothing but an amateur?

“So, spill now Zacky,” said Daphne with a predator smile, clearly hungry for his tale.

“I took a Vermeer,” he mumbled.

The three blink for a moment before an exchange of glances with each other. His nerves went on edge now as they hadn’t said anything. Did he say something wrong? He barely said anything.

Daphne folded her hands together and held them over her face for a moment and then pointed them at him. “You. Stole a Vermeer painting…”

“Yea…” he weakly said, sunk into his seat a bit. Maybe it would swallow him up.

Daphne sat up in her own seat, placed her hands on the table. She loomed over Zack and looked like she was debating on what to do with him.

“You were there at the auction? The one that Sandiego robbed from?”

“Yeah, so-”

Daphne started to grin like a mad fangirl, jump up and down in excitement, “Omg! You have to tell us! Did ya see the traitor? That's so cool!”

“Traitor?”

He didn’t get an answer. The bell for the start of morning classes sounded. Everyone got up with their trays and ditch them at the trash before moving on. Zack followed on after Daphne and her friends on out. They didn’t seem to mind as they chatter their thoughts on the classes today.

He would have to ask about the traitor question later.

Didn't want to be late on his first day of class.

* * *

He didn’t know if it was the head injury he got or what, but his head started to ache by the final class of the day.

There were five basic classes at the Academy and each one was taught by a different member of the Faculty. Even though he hadn’t been in any of their classes before they didn’t show him any mercy. They jump into teaching and wanted his full attention in class.

Self-Defense should have been called 'How to be Body Slam'. Coach Brunt was a monster. She used him to show the day's disarming techniques and Zack had lost count of how many times he flew around.

Barely could get any hit in as Coach threw him around like a sack of potatoes. Not to say he didn’t get any in. He was happy to actually get one. She had tried to throw him over her shoulder when he swung himself and kicked her in the face.

She didn’t let go but smirked a bit before made a comment that he did something right. She should have protected her face. Then he was swung down hard to the ground. He needed to work on landing.

Support Equipment hurt worst.

He didn’t understand a single thing that Dr. Bellum talked about. She went over some equipment that she created and wanted them to learn to repair it. She went over it, but nothing stuck inside his head. Most of the class he spent either causing small electrical fires or shocked his own hands.

His partner for class didn’t seem to like him that much after class, not that Zack blame him.

Stealth 101 well…

It was canceled.

He didn’t know why. Daphne said that Shadownsan had disappeared. Then the rest of the Faculty had to find some kind of substitute until he came back.

Zack didn’t know if he was lucky or not to miss his class. Heard that Shadowsan was the most strict out of all the Faculty. Had to learn which pocket to pick or else you would get your hand in a mousetrap or something.

He did kind of enjoy Countess Cleo’s class on Upper-Class Crime after lunch. No physical pain but more mental. Zack already felt pressure put on him by himself. She had been so nice to him. She was the only member of the Faculty that answered questions and seem to care about him. Zack only wanted to make her proud of him.

Not that she made it easy in class.

They discuss which different etiquette were acceptable in the world. She said that one had to aware how to appear and not to upset anyone that could destroy your cover. Made sense to Zack. Could get kicked out of a party for doing something stupid and that could screw up a mission.

He tried to absorb it all.

Which brought him to Professor Maelstrom’s class, the last one of the day.

Everyone was given a bunch of different types of locks. Deadbolts, tumblers, even some electric ones. Everyone was given the same tools and the same number of locks.

What was interesting was the middle of the classroom. There sat a strongbox, one of those old wooden pirate types chests with three big locks built into the front of it. The professor said that once they were finished with today’s task, they could try their hand on his chest.

It's how he phrased it that left Zack wondering.

Professor Maelstrom said that he would give anyone extra credit if they open the chest. Something that Zack wanted very much. He had to behind so to get that extra credit would for sure be a boost.

Given free rein for the class to work, Most of his new classmates finished their set of locks before he did. The electric lock gave him more trouble than it was worth. The stupid thing kept shocking him and he was half tempted to smash it into pieces.

Almost did

Amal had to point out while Zack held a hammer over it that he had to find the power source in the thing. That was helpful.

“He still at it?” asked Amal. The three from breakfast still hung around him. They gave him a helping hand through most of their classes today. Something Zack was thankful for. They already had finished their assignments and waited for him to finish.

Zack looked up from his finished final lock to see where the rest of the group’s attention was. A few of their classmates had tried to open the chest, now Jordan was the only one that still at it. Even Zack could tell the jerk started to look a tad frustrated with the whole thing.

It was almost at the end of class and no doubt no one was going to open the chest. Professor Maelstrom sat at the front of the room with a look of sinister pleasure at the sight of Jordan’s torment.

“Yea, don’t think he'll get it,” scoffed Daphne from her seat next to Zack, almost leaning against him. She been done first and spend most of her time trying to help his behind. “Prof must have made them trick locks to torture us. Ain't no way we can crack those locks.”

A tiny light bulb came on in Zack’s head.

“Maelstrom just wanted it open, right?” he asked. He wanted to make sure.

“Yeah, why?” asked Daphne with an arched eyebrow.

"Then he didn't say how."

Zack only gave them a grin as he grabbed the claw hammer on his desk before he stood up. It was the only tool they hadn’t used. It had to mean something, right?

The others took a moment before it dawned on them as well. With grins of their own, they grab their own hammers. The four of them made their way up to the chest. Jordan didn’t even notice them until they stood behind him.

Nice to get the jump on him.

Jordan turned around and glared up from the ground, “And what do you amateurs think you’re doing?”

“What do you think?” smirked Zack. He pushed Jordan to the side with a bit of ease. The jerk was thrown off by the four of them and being on the ground already, it was simple to do. Zack and Daphne took the front, Amal and Sigi took to the back where the hinges were.

The class watched on in shock and confusion. No one didn't tried to stop them but it wouldn't matter. Zack dug the claw part into where the chest opened, next to one of the locks. With a grip on the hammer he glanced up. His eyes meet with Professor Maelstrom for a moment.

The man sat there and watch them. He had this look on, that he was studying them. He should, he was the teacher so shouldn't he? No, it felt different somehow.

Like he was waiting for something.

But he made no attempts to stop them.

Now more determined, he dug in deep. Zack looked up at his new friends and saw they were ready. With a nod, the four of them started to push on the hammers. It didn’t take long for the chest to give way and for the locks and hinges to break. Zack and Daphne pushed away the top to reveal the prize inside.

It was a simple piece of paper. Zack reach inside and pulled it out. All it had written on it was ‘Extra Credit’ in big green letters.

“What did you losers do?!” shouted Jordan. He looked ready to say something else if Professor Maelstrom didn’t stand up.

“Excellent, excellent,” he said with a clap and walked over. “I wondered if anyone would figure it out.”

“B-B-But Professor? They destroy the-” said Jordan only for Maelstrom to interrupt him.

“Which was the goal of the little test,” the man explained. “You all assume there was only one way to complete the challenge. But that isn't true."

Standing next to Zack, Maelstrom placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave a look of, “Mr. Zachary here listen and realize that I said the chest had to be open. I didn’t say how it had to be done so he thought outside of the box.”

Zack felt his chest pump out in pride at the acknowledgment of his idea. That maybe he did belong here and could graduate. God, this felt good.

Maelstrom turned to the rest of the class to address them. “We do have to stay into the shadows, keep ourselves hidden from the outside world. Though there is always an exception to the rule. There will be times when force will be needed. When you have to face an enemy, you’ll need to show no mercy and crush them.”

“As your time in the academy grows short, you must know that you will all take a greater role within VILE and sometimes…”

He turned back and looked at Zack's direction. Why did it feel like Maelstrom seemed to have all his attention on him? That what he had to say next was especially for him.

“…you’ll have to make a choice that might be a tad messy.”

Wha...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now to check in on how Team Red is currently doing...

Ivy was ready to call it quits.

Carm promised her that they would find him. They would find wherever V.I.L.E. kept Zack and bring him home.

That was over a month ago.

They were on their way to Milan to stop another one of V.I.L.E.'s stupid plans. No one that would help find Zack.

No, that was a lie.

Between their normal capers to stop V.I.L.E., they traveled as much to secret bases the crime syndicate kept all over. Been to the Arctic Circle, the island of Île d'Oléron, and the edge of Cape Town. At each stop, they raided the bases but it would lead to nothing.

No sign of Zack in any of them.

Player hadn’t much sleep as he ran himself down two fronts. Between his normal V.I.L.E. hacking and attempts to find where they would hold their friend. There hadn’t been any chatter or anything Player could trace. The hard drive Shadowsan gave them, there would be nothing as well.

The only way they would get anything new would be from V.I.L.E. agents themselves.

Dash Haber even proved that theory.

The stupid hat taunted Carm with it.

Carmen looked guilty when she returned to the hotel that night. She had failed to get back the smart fabric that he and the Cleaners had stolen from the warehouse.

It wasn’t the mission failure that caused it. 

She said that Haber mentioned Zack. Said that the Duke had a lesson in manners going on.

That could mean so many things! Things that Ivy didn’t want to think about. Could Zack be under Brunt's cruel hands or experiment on by Bellum or Maelstrom? Cleo had to be furious to realize Zack was the Duke, that he tricked her to steal back the paintings. She had to want some kind of revenge, right?

Could they…

No! They wouldn’t have. If they did, they would have taunted them with the news.

Zack was alive. Ivy knew it.

No, she shouldn’t think about it. She knew Carm and Player both tried their best. There is only so much they could do. It was only the stress and worry of not having Zack with her.

She was the big sister and was supposed to protect him. They only had each other for so long and now he needed her more than ever.

Ivy glanced out the window of the jet, the clouds flew by as they traveled to Italy. Carm and Player talked about what the heist could be. They knew it involved Fashion Fest but what could V.I.L.E.’s plan be.

Their latest member sat behind Carman, listen in as the two chatter.

Shadowsan.

If there was anyone that could find out where V.I.L.E. sash Zack, he should have.

But as he said, to have him turn traitor that V.I.L.E. no doubt burn every one of his point of access. They would be on the watch for him and tried to fill his seat on The Faculty board. There no way he would know anything of what they were doing to Zack.

Her stomach twisted.

“You have been quiet.”

Ivy looked up and saw Shadowsan next to her seat. He moved and sat down in the seat across from her’s. The image of Zack asleep in that spot flash before she shook her head.

“Kind of sleepy, need a bed for the night,” said Ivy. She shifted in her seat, put down the book she barely looked at.

He stared at her and Ivy felt as if he tried to get a read on her. The two of them sat there while Carm tried to not look like she could hear them. Pretended to be more focused on the notes Player sent her on the laptop.

“I suppose I cannot offer you some form of comfort. No doubt you’re feeling lost,” said Shadowsan.

“No you can’t,” said Ivy.

He sat there, straight as a board but she watched his fingers twitch a bit.

“I’m sure you will be with your brother soon enough. V.I.L.E. wouldn't waste their time with hostages without something to gain. They will tell us what they want soon enough.”

“Yea, cause you would know all about how they work, Mr. Teach.”

With a need to get away from the conversation, Ivy stood up and headed back to the bathroom. She didn’t want to talk it about, didn’t want to dig up the feelings she tried to push them down.

She needed to be strong. Had to be for everyone. Didn’t need Carman to see her weak, not when she was doing everything she could to help. She needed to have her head in the game.

When they started to scoop out which events V.I.L.E. would strike. Ivy steeled herself as they walked into the building. All her attention had to be on the caper. But all this high sooty fashion made her feel awkward.

She felt completely out of place in this fancy outfit Carmen bought her. Even had her hair and makeup all done up. Ivy never felt so out of place in her own body.

Zack would have laughed.

Ivy would have been even more out of place in a t-shirt and jeans. 

Still, she wished she didn’t have Shadowsan as a partner.

“Ya know, we cover more ground if we spill up,” she suggested.

“It would,” he agreed. “But if you come across Dash Haber than you-”

“Might smash his head in to get him to rat out where Zack is.”

Shadownsan sigh and shook his head. “Your anger is clouding your mind and choices right now. You could make a dangerous mistake in this state of mind. It could end with you or someone else injured or worst.”

“…I know what I'm doing.”

The lights dimmed and music started, both look up at the catwalk. The Medici gowns rose and the models appeared behind them. Ivy watched as Carmen and that agent Jules appeared and took to following on after the models.

They needed to get to the gowns before those mind-control models got to them. With a rush to the stage, she and Shadowsan climb and follow on behind the models.

If they weren’t in the middle of a mission, Ivy would have laughed at the smile on Shadowsan’s face. Who knew he could work the runway.

It was over as fast as it started. They rush to pass the models and grab the last two gowns while Carm and the agent took the other ones. As the gowns rose from underneath, they disappeared the same way. This time with four new riders. 

Those models weren’t at all please with it.

Neither was the guard they met downstairs. 

Made sense there should be one down in the basement. Why would leave an empty room for the gowns without some kind of protection?

He held up a gun at them. Seriously had to be a rookie as even Ivy notice how bad he shook. How Shadowsan got behind him and did that whole shoulder pitchy thing, Ivy didn't know. After this heist, she wanted to ask him if he could teach her to do it.

“What’s the plan now, Carm?” Ivy asked. The ceiling started to tremble with the models’ attempt to breakthrough.

“You get the gowns out of here, follow Jules’ lead,” said Carman. She tossed one of the dresses at her while Ivy already had one in her arms. Both were heavy, but she couldn’t complain right now. 

Without any questions needed, she and the agent made a break for it. She ran as fast as she could. Kinda hard in a dress and holding like four million euros in her arms. Didn’t matter. Needed to get the dress out of here.

They climbed up the stairs from the basement and got to the main back door. There wasn't anyone around which met they had a clear shot to get out of here. Only a few more steps away from freedom or wherever that was.

“Where to?” panted Ivy.

“We have a car outback. They will be safe there,” said Jules. Ivy nodded her head as they turn down into a hallway that would lead to the back loading dock.

Until they saw it buzz toward them.

Ivy’s heart jumped out of her chest as she fell to the ground to allow the saw rim hat buzz over her head. She lifted her head and saw who threw it as the hat flew back to its owner.

Her face twisted to rage as she dropped the dresses onto the floor.

“Haber,” she growled.

“Do I know you?” he asked while he dusted off a bit of dirt from his hat.

Ivy snarled as she charged at the bastard. Couldn’t hear the agent’s shouts of warning as she watched the hat spin at her. Easy to dodge from the humming sound but she wasn’t enough quick to slug the smug V.I.L.E. agent's face.

He dodged and used his magnet glove to bring the hat back to him. She tried again but he kept on stepping out of reach. Ivy swung one fist after another at him. He kept out of her reach. Only an inch away from her reach.

“Where.Zack.You.Jerk?!” she grunted.

Haber paused before a sinister smile appeared. “Oh! You mean Zachary?”

“His name Zack! Where is he?!”

“Think he has a class with Coach Brunt right now.”

“Stop with the jokes, jackass!!”

“Well…Maybe if you let me have the gowns, I’ll let you know.”

It took a second for it even to hit Ivy. What? That was a joke, right? She looked back to see Agent Jules struggle with the dresses in an attempt to get them out of here. The whole situation dawned on her.

For that brief second, for a moment she thought it. What are those stupid outfits worth to the life of Zack? Yeah, she should let him take them if that met she could know where Zack was.

…But Zack would have hated her for it.

He…He needed her.

She…She needed him

Shadowsan was right.

She let her emotions almost screw up the mission.

Didn’t have a chance to even tell Haber to screw off. Carmen and Shadowsan appeared around the corner then. Didn’t even turn around to hear Dash Haber run away like the chicken he was. The V.I.L.E. crook knew he couldn’t take four of them on.

They had won the day.

The dresses were safe again.

But she didn’t feel happy with their victory.

Ivy fell hard onto her knees. Hands dug into the carpet as she sniffed and her eyes blur with tears. Didn’t hear Carm’s voice above Ivy as she attempted to hold back the sobs trap in her throat.

She felt her friend’s arms wrapped around her. To feel that warmth and familiar weight against her body, she felt safe. Ivy finally felt like she could let loose the tears she tried so hard to keep down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes continue onward as Zack has to deal with a different rotation of teachers for the stealth classes. How is one suppose to graduate thief school if you didn't really have a clue on one of the skills they taught?!

The picture of their current candidate on the screen to fill their fifth seat had a red X across it.

It has been the sixth one since their search started.

“This is becoming ridiculous. It shouldn’t be this difficult to find someone to replace Shadowsan,” sighed Cleo.

“It has and I fear it will continue to be so,” said Maelstrom.

“Do you suppose we have our standards too high? Each one of these candidates is more than qualified to sit on the board. How can we measure their success on one failure,” suggested Dr. Bellum.

“A failure caused by the same factor every time,” said Maelstrom.

The four of them sat in a moment of silence. They knew the cause and if one of their prospects couldn’t even succeed against her, what is the point? They needed someone that could last again Sandiego. They were in the red with their funds and resources because of her.

And yet.

“I suppose that brings us to the next point in the meeting. Project Our Fair Lady.”

“I wish you hadn’t called it that. It sounds stupid,” harped Brunt.

“I find it fitting," said Maelstrom. "Us taking in a street urchin and trying to make him into a gentleman.”

“A gentleman thief, you mean,” smirked Bellum.

“That ain’t the important, what about the reason we did any of this,” said Brunt.

She pointed at the screen. A map replaced the pictures of their seat replacements. Some locations on the map had been marked in red.

“If she ain’t stopping us, she raiding our bases,” said Brunt. “And ya can’t say she doesn’t have help in finding where some of those places are.”

“Yes yes, my dear Coach but you know each one of those attempts will end in her failure to find what she is looking for."

"And why can't we just tell her? Get this all here done and over with."

"Because the longer she doesn't know, the more desperate she will be. That will make her sloppy," smirked Maelstrom. "Either that will cause her to downfall or she'll figure it out. When she has, it will cost her.”

“And the other side of the coin? Ya can’t think the boy going one of us. He can't throw a punch to save his life.”

Dr. Bellum nodded her head in agreement, “I have to wonder as well. The boy isn’t the brightest blub we have. I can’t believe the number of fires he created in class.”

“So our little project has some issues, nothing to worry about,” said Maelstrom. He leaned back in his chair while the screen flicker to a live feed of their current discussion.

Their redhead ‘prisoner’ was in the middle of a study session in the library with a few classmates. They seem to have formed some kind of kinship with the boy. Which was excellent in Maelstrom's head. It does make things easier to mold the boy as he forms strong connections with classmates. If Black Sheep made any attempt in reminding the boy's past life, these bonds might allow keeping V.I.L.E.'s hold on him.

“While he isn’t the brightest or strongest, you can’t disagree the boy is excellent at adapting. He’s quick to come up with another solution to problems may they be escapes or to finish the job. Not to mention he's quick to pick up lessons. Though I’m the first to say he needs more time to master those skills,” said Maelstrom.

“Quite,” said Cleo. “He certainly has shown himself to becoming a con artist. He needs more time in languages but his accents are quite good. He has shown himself to take up characters and put himself into the part.”

“Of course you two would like the brat,” mumbled Brunt. She leaned against the table and glared at the screen. “This whole thing was your scheme anyway. But I want to know what makes him so special to Black Sheep's crew. She didn’t keep him around cause he can talk funny.”

They were so focused on their chatter they didn’t even notice the door open until it was too late.

“Oi! You all spend the day spying on your students or drinking high tea?”

At the voice, only one person out of the four was happy to see her.

“Mekkie!”

* * *

“Agur! I ain’t going to get it.”

Zack faceplanted into the book in front of him in frustration. He needed to eat, something fried or sweet. But that ain't happening. Nothing that they had here for food would be like that. He swore their meals were experiments by Dr. Bellum to see if anyone would die from her lab-grade food creations.

“Come on Zacky, ya almost had it. Need to try a little harder,” said Daphne.

“Or a maybe a bribe,” snorted Amal.

“Not helping.”

He huffed, lifted his head before he shook his head, “It’s impossible, I ain’t going be able to remember any of this.”

And by this, he means their language lesson. It was a given that all the students here at the Academy had to learn another language. Not everyone spoke English and it was needed to cover your behind. But, it hadn’t sunk into his head yet. Thankful Daphne took onto herself to act as his tutor to try and get something to stick. She even managed to rope Sigi to give a hand as well.

How a guy that hardly spoke was some kind of polyglot was crazy.

But again, when he took up a role, Sigi seemed to become a different person. So strange when Zack watch it in class. The guy was some kind of natural actor.

Amal only joined them to laugh at their attempts.

“Well, you have gotten better at French,” said Daphne. She flipped through his worksheet, litter in red pen marks.

Sigi pushed a few more worksheets at her. She nodded as she looked them over too.

“Yeah…your Spanish and Italian…are interesting? Ya speak it better than writing it.”

“He parrots the words back,” said Amal with a wave of a pencil. “Which is kind of impressive given pronunciation screws up a lot of people.”

“Maybe I can have someone speak into my ear.”

“Well at least yer accents are top-level, almost as good as Sigi,” said Daphne. She gave him a pat on the back of encouragement which had Zack moaned back into his books.

“They better be. Who is going to be sway with a guy that sounds like he works the docks in Beantown,” laughed Amal.

“I’m going to forget ya say that, cause I'm too busy dying,” mumbled Zack through the paper.

“Look, if it makes you happy, you deal with people better than me. I rather avoid them like the plague anyway. People suck.”

“Present company excluded,” jabbed in Daphne before she pulled out another notebook. “Let's work on something more exciting than. I need your thoughts on my latest designs.”

Amal was the only one to moaned as both Zack and Sigi perk up at the suggestion. Why wouldn’t Zack be as he knew what Daphne brought out.

Her caper outfit.

It had been a small project all the students had been into the last few weeks. They needed finally to choose their code names and their outfits before finals. If they pass then they could keep them. They only about a week left to submit their ideas before it was too late.

Well, not him though.

Not everyone was as lucky as Zack to already have a code name assigned. His friends had been jealous when he told them everything. To already have a code name put aside and he didn’t even have to worry about his caper outfit.

When he found out about that part, he asked Countess Cleo about it. Only cause Zack knew she would tell me the truth and what he had to do. Kind of didn't want to plan out his outfit cause he didn't know the first thing about fashion or clothing. Cleo had to know more and could also give him a hand for sure.

She said not to worry, that he was set. All he had to worry about is graduating.

Some classmates worried about both, but others relish in their decision.

Like Daphne.

The pages of her notebook filled with colors, fabric and so many choices. But it was clear what Daphne’s main idea was. She wanted something glamorous and easy to move in.

She wanted the high life, the money, and jewels, the parties. It’s no wonder she loved Countess Cleo’s classes most of all. It showed in her caper outfit designs.

But filled with so many ideas, Daphne had a hard time on a final decision.

“Ok, this is serious cause I did it," she smirked.

“What?” asked Zack. Sigi picked up the papers to look through them while he attempted to force Amal to take part. Their tech happy friend would rather avoid the whole fashion stuff.

“What else, Zacky?” she said.

Zack blinked in confusion. What did she mean? “You need help hiding a body.”

Now it was her turn to look confused, “Wha? No, ya dunderhead. I finally decided on a code name.”

“Hate to tell you, Princess isn’t going to cut it.”

“Enough peanut gallery,” she said, not going to let Amal’s comment ruin her mood. “I have decided on a perfect name to show my coming out as a high society thief. You can refer to me as Debutante.”

Zack and Sigi nodded their head in agreement. Yeah, that did fit her.

Amal snorted out a chuckle. “Really? That’s what you’re going with.”

“Better than Amal Ware.”

“Hey!”

The two didn’t have a chance to get into their argument before Sigi cough and pointed to the clock. They all turn and notice the time. Their free period was about over and they needed to head to the next class.

One of their stealth classes.

Which could mean anything. Something which Zack wasn’t a fan about.

“So who do you think is today’s instructor?”

“I hope it’s Lady Doksu again. I want something like her umbrella.”

“Nah Dr. Belljar was so much interesting than her.”

“Herring…”

“You’re the only one that likes him. Hated those plastic noses.”

Zack had his attention tune into the conversation. He did. They were on their way to the stealth class was suppose to be. He just couldn’t get excited like the others on who was going to teach them today. He only been at V.I.L.E. Academy for two months and never had the same teacher twice for these classes.

The Faculty called them into assembly into his second week in.

Shadowsan had turned traitor.

He left them to go join up with Carmen Sandiego. Zack never met the man, never took his class but felt betrayed none the less. It was when he heard the news that he decided that he didn’t like the man.

Again Carmen Sandiego.

He heard the story. That she was once with V.I.L.E. and then turn against them. Now she was trying to stop them.

They raise her, took her in, gave her a family, and…she just threw it away.

Why would someone abandon a family like that?

He would have killed to know what to have a family was like. But over time, Zack found the likes of his friends and Faculty to be some kind of one to him.

So the Faculty were in the process to find a replacement for Shadowsan. That took to being a rotation of new teachers for them.

Some came in every other day, other members of the Faculty covered the class. Zack can say that everyone had their ideas on what was stealth. Each one was different from the last. He still didn’t have a clue if he was doing ok in the class or not.

Zack had four months to get a whole year of training to get done.

Now he had half the time.

While others were working on their gear, he was mildly freaked out about what he going to do to pass. He has been given time to earn extra credit with Professor Maelstrom and Countess Cleo. Dr. Bellum was scared to leave him alone in the lab for any length of time so no help there.

And Coach Brunt…well

He didn’t need a different teacher for each stealth class right now.

Like how they walked into the stealth classroom and found Coach Brunt inside. She was with a woman her age dressed up in a grey jumpsuit. Great, this is the last thing he needed. Coach gave him a feeling like she didn’t like him much. This from the woman that treated the rest of his class like her own nieces and nephews.

Sure, she gave him some good comments but he felt like the class’s practice dummy. Always. That didn’t even earn him extra points or anything!

So what did this mean?

“Afternoon, kids,” said Brunt with a smile. Her arms cross as she stood there in front of the class once they all got together. “Today we got ourselves a special class today.”

She moved to the woman next to her, “This is the Mechanic, she going to teach ya all some driving skills.”

Driving?

Zack blinked a moment in thought. Did he even know how to drive?

Didn’t matter as their guest lecture started to get into talk of the day. Could tell she had a passion for cars with how she went on about them. That to get away successfully they would need to learn how to handle all sorts of means of vehicles, land, air, and sea.

Today they would handle cars. There would be different types of roads they would need to know to handle. They needed to know the quickest route of escape from heists, how to tell if someone was on their tail, how to lose them. So many things and Zack for once…

Didn’t give the class his full attention.

Which was strange cause he always tried to focus during class. He had a hard time but wrote things, tried to repeat them afterward. But this! This lesson had his mind on pause.

It felt like, he knew it.

Which was strange cause he shouldn’t, shouldn’t he?

Then came time to put what they learn in class into action. They all move outside to an area that Zack had never been to yet. It was further from campus and by all appearance was some kind of track.

“What we have here is our test track for all our V.I.L.E. brand transport. We are going to let ya’ll race and see if anything Mekkie taught ya was trap in yer skulls,” explain Coach.

She brought up a map and Zack looked it over. It was just a loop but the important part was it wasn’t the route. The test track was made up of several types of roads. Different conditions to drive through that might cause issues. Sand. Mud. Water. Rocks.

Made sense, but when would they need to drive through a desert?

They wouldn’t all be going at the same time. Coach had them all divided into groups of eight and would go one group at a time. All random and Zack lucky enough got Daphne in the same group as himself.

The bad thing, they both go in the same group as Jordan.

But at least they weren’t going first.

“Oh this is going to be such fun,” mumbled Daphne. Zack tore his eyes from the video that showed the first group’s attempt. Once you were finished, you got to sit outside in the stands by the tracks. So, they stood there waiting for their turn.

“Yeah, it's going to be so cool to get behind the wheel.”

Daphne gave him a look of disbelief and he didn’t know why. Didn’t she say she thought it was going to be fun? She sighed and waved a hand at Jordan. The jerk appeared to be popular as others who hadn’t gone yet, gather around him. “Don’t ya know what Jordan’s main skill is?”

“Ah…being a jerk.”

That caused a snort and a small smile on Daphne’s face. Something that Zack felt was better. She shook her head, “Nah, he was part of a gang back in LA. The big thing Jordan did was steal cars, really nice ones.”

Oh!

Oh…

Yeah, Zack got what pissed Daphne off. It wasn’t bad enough to be in the same group as Jordan. It sucks that if he won, they wouldn’t hear the end of it. He already taunted at Zack with all his failures, so why wouldn’t he stop now.

Now on edge, Zack glanced up at the map and watch the groups tick by. Not a fast race as everyone seemed to have troubles. Given the route, yeah they should. These cars didn’t have the right tires for each area that would work best. They would need to make up for the tires in other ways. Need to slow the speed, turn the other way in turns.

Ok, this is weird.

Zack found his brain was…well, thinking.

Could he do this?

He would find out as it was his group’s turn soon enough.

The cars they were to use were a standard sports car. The driver's side would be on the left side and automatic transmission. Made sense as some of his classmates would be clueless on how to drive a manual.

Wait…did he knew how to drive manual? His brain frozen at that and took a moment to reset.

Zack slipped into the seat of the car, he held on tight to the stirring wheel. It felt so familiar, so right. He adjusted the review mirror and could pick up Daphne a couple of cars behind him. Wish he could help, but at most he could do was make sure Jordan didn’t do something stupid.

No chance as he was the first car.

Jordan smirked as he walked by Zack. Walked as if he knew he had it in the bag. No, Not this time.

“Alright, students!” shouted Brunt. She held up an air horn and appeared ready to start again.

She and her friend seem to dig these races. They both took glee in telling those that cross the finish line how they screwed up. Little moments of praises that were earned so far were few.

“Get ready!”

He reached out and turn the key. The engine roar to life. The familiar purr rumble throughout the car. Zack adjusted his grip again.

“Get set!”

The brakes off as he lay his foot ready for the gas.

“Go!!”

At the blare of the air horn, Zack put the pedal to the metal. The tires rotated as it zipped off. To heard the rumble of the cars around gave him such a familiar comfort and like it was real. Maybe the first feeling of memories he had since he woke up on this island.

The first part of the track was a road. Easy enough to handle but he watched those behind him had a difficult time with the corners. They didn’t slow down at all going around. Nor did they realize that it would be easier to stay away from the outer edge.

Zack adjusted the speed and focus on the one car in front of him. He needed to pass Jordan. If he let that jerk win, Zack wouldn’t be able to stand it.

No, he needed to focus on the road as the terrain changed from a road into a dirt, gravel road.

They were in sports cars so they couldn’t quite handle such rough roads like something with a 4x4 drive. Slowing down a bit, Zack twisted the wheels and tried to go with the gravel.

He needed to find the smoothest path and follow it.

As the ground change once more, this time to a more muddy road.

Again, as if he knew what to do. Couldn’t go too fast or else he would lose control, too slow and he could end up stuck in the mud. Kept the pace while he turned the wheel a little bit left and right to keep up traction.

Someone might think the smart thing would be to follow the tires marks before him.

No, Zack needed new mud to keep going.

Like hell, he would follow Jordan’s lead.

From behind, he watched Jordan spun out of control. It took everything he had to not stop and laugh. Nope not going there.

Though he did chuckle as Jordan got out and slip on the mud from his rearview mirror.

With the weight of his schoolyard bully out of the way, Zack found the rest of the track easy to handle. Especially since no one else was around. Didn’t even realize he was the only one around until he got to the sand area of the track.

Hopefully, Daphne was ok.

The sand changed back into a normal road soon enough. Zack could see the finish line soon enough. The closer he got, the more he could see the forms of his classmates. All of them cheered for him, excited at the sight of his car. Zack doubt they realize that it was him. Maybe they thought it was Jordan?

What was funny was the sight of Coach’s friend the Mechanic. The British lady jumped up and down in excitement. She gripped tight to Brunt’s arm, shook it in her glee at the sight of his car right across the finish line.

To hear the cheers, shouts of excitement, it filled Zack with pride as he stepped out of the door. There was a rush of his classmates but thankful Amal and Sigi seem to have broken through the crowd first.

“Ya Khara! How did you do that!?” shouted Amal. They got a hold of Zack’s arm and gripped it tight, shook the Bostonian hard. “You got the best time in the whole class!”

“Huh?”

Sigi pointed up to the time board and Zack could see that they were right. There was his time right on the top for everyone could see. It didn’t have the previous groups’ time but even he could tell his was best. Everyone had trouble at some point in the road but…he didn’t have any issues.

Like he knew what to do.

“Whoa…” gasp Zack, blink in surprise. Even more when he felt another hand on his shoulder. He looked around and noticed Coach and Mechanic behind him.

“Brilliant, absolutely brilliant,” praised Mechanic, slapped him on the back. “I’m chuffed how well you handle the track there. Could have used you when we nick this supercar, don’t you think Coach?”

“Have to agree Mekkie, ya did good today,” said Brunt. "Got the makings of being one of the best drivers we could have."

Zack looked up at the giant woman in shock. Seriously? She even looked proud of him. This honestly was the first time she seemed to be for him. Like some kind of proud parent.

Which felt strange. She tended to be towards other students but when it finally happen to him, Zack felt weird.

Nah, he was overthinking it. Going to take this as the win it is.

"Think I could get credit for it?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to an end...and soon things start to pick up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing the update last week. Had some major family stuff come up and couldn't really give my complete focus on the chapter. I hope a nice giant chapter will make up for it.

After the driving test, Zack felt almost everything was going his way.

Classes had started to go smoother. Zack found it easier to remember lessons. He could throw a punch, last longer with one on one sparing. All the small tricks of the trade started to come naturally for Zack. He wasn’t the best pickpocket in class, but he could do it. It was easier for him to make an escape and avoid detection than deal with pockets.

Runway walking?

Nope, didn’t matter as things were going his way.

Except for one class…

Zack stared at the modded crackle rod in front of him. It was supposed to split into two so he could wield it two-handed. Wouldn't have a strong charge but still could shock someone.

All he had to do was connect to two wires. Two wires.

He reached for the wires in his gloved hands and slowly connected them together.

And they burst into flames.

The familiar shrieks and fire extinguishers have become a fact of life for him right now. Zack was push back and watched in despair as his project literary blew up in his face. A week's worth of time & work had gone up in flames.

Actual flames.

Dr. Bellum turned away from the smoldering pile of plastic, metal, and wires and to him. Even with the goggles on, he could clearly tell she was trying to kill him with her glare.

“Zachary, how many fires have you started this term?”

“Ahhh-”

“Don’t answer, it wasn’t a question,” she said, holding up a hand and turn back to the mess on his desk. “I know how many because of the number of times we had to replace whatever you destroy. I cannot believe how one person can cause this much chaos.”

That earned a few chuckles from his classmates. Zack wished the ground would swallow him up right about now.

“At this rate, you will need to truly impress me if you want to graduate.”

Ok, that hurt. Zack didn’t think he was doing that horrible in her class. But again, everything he seemed to deal with has blown on in his face. Didn't think his luck was that bad. Force away from his ruined table, he joined Daphne in the back of the room.

“I give ya five points for at least almost finishing,” she said while she fiddle with her own little project.

Zack lay on the table and watch the Cleaners come and take out the trash. His heartbroken as what could be his last chance of a good grade got taken out in the garbage. Didn’t help as Zack watch to see Jordan’s smug look at his failure.

Damn it, he wanted to punch it so much.

“I don’t know what to do, Daph,” mumbled Zack. “I can’t fail, I can’t.”

“No one wants to, Zacky. I like ya to pass with us but maybe it’s for the best,” she said with a shrug. “Ya didn’t even do a full year, might be what you need to pass Dr. Bellum’s.”

Zack shrunk his face at the thought. Yeah, he hadn’t been here for the full year, but that didn’t matter. He needed to graduate. If only to shove it into Jordan’s smug face that he did it.

“I know what to do a lot of the time,” he mumbled. “I ain’t as gifted with fiddling with the tech like Amal or some of the others in the class.”

Daphne nodded, “Why didn't you ask for them for help?”

"Cause I wanted to do it myself. Want it to be a surprise for you guys with it. Don't need Amal to laugh at me for asking for help from them."

"Was it that good?"

“Not sure like hell it was going to be enough for me now. She will never let me make up for anything. I doubt even Amal could help me out and Dr. Bellum loves them.”

Daphne turned to Zack and put down the pliers in her hand, “There’s only one thing do to. If ya can’t ask for another chance, ya gotta steal it.”

“Wha?”

She leaned down and put her arm around Zack’s shoulder, “You can’t have known since ya weren't here in the first term." Daphne whispered into his head."To earn any sort of bonus credit or whatever, ya need to steal something from one of the Faculty members.”

Now Zack really stared at her with shock. “Wha?!”

“Shhhhh,” she hissed. Daphne looked around to see if anyone was watching them. She watched everyone had returned to their own thing before she continued. “It's this old tradition or whatever. How can’t the Faculty refuse to give you extra credit if ya steal something from right under their nose.”

That…That made some sense. This was a school for thieves so why wouldn’t the teachers put some kind of challenge like this out at them? It might be the best thing for him. If Zack stole something of Dr. Bellum then she would have no choice but to give him something, right?

Maybe it would be enough to forgive him for all the accidents he caused.

Yeah Nah, but he could at least get some kind of credit.

Even at the end of class and throughout the day, Zack weighed the choices in his head. If he did this, would he get into trouble if caught? What would be the punishment? Something bad, he guesses. The stakes were high during capers and he had a feeling that the Faculty didn’t like a failure either.

So to try and steal something from one of them then to be caught would be a black mark.

So, he had to pull it off perfectly. Zack had to get away with it.

The only issue was Dr. Bellum.

She was the tech genius of V.I.L.E. so he bet she had some kind of security system. She had to have cameras and lasers to protect her stuff. It would be hard to take anything without some kind of plan.

There’s no way in hell she would let him near his labs either.

It could be random. Just a quick slip and grab kind of thing. He was good at that.

That met he had to take something from the classroom or on her person.

Hell, there was no way he could get close enough to Dr. Bellum to pickpocket something off her. Didn’t have that much faith in his skills. Even if he did, no way she would let him around her unless it was to yell at him cause he destroyed something else.

That only left one choice. The classroom.

But what? What would be enough?

Either way, Zack had to be damn lucky to pull off anything.

It took a couple of weeks, but Zack managed to figure out what he could grab. Something small and on her desk, anything would work.

All that would be needed was a distraction.

Lucky, he was one.

It took a few days but Zack finally was ready to put his mini-heist into action. It was all for nothing and Zack couldn’t tell anyone about what he planned on doing in class.

If anything went wrong, he wouldn’t take anyone down with him.

The class started up as normal. Zack had to wait until it was the day they could work on their personal projects to set up his plan. Couldn’t well blow up a jamming device or the computer lessons for the week.

Guess to be a thief you need to know some level of coding? Zack didn’t get it and didn’t get too good with it either.

It came to that day in class and everyone went to do what they were doing for their projects. Since he blew up his last project, Zack gathered the materials needed to make a new rod. Could feel Bellum’s eyes on him as she walked through the class to answer questions.

Yeah, she should be nervous as he handled the battery pack, wires, and other things to build it. Given how much of a disaster he was in this class, anyone would be.

Still, this time it would be on purpose. Zack could only hope that for once he could do it willing.

He set up at his work desk a couple behind the closest ones to her own desk. Didn’t need to be too close cause she might spy him from the corner of her vision. Needed some distance but close enough to grab something quick.

The pressure set in as Zack started to ‘work’ on his project. Sweat dripped down as put on his gloves and goggles. He connected the wires to the battery and started up the soldering gun and welded the wires together.

Things were calm, the low mumbles of his classmates, and the noises of their work.

It was now.

The explosion happened as it always did. The wires burst into flames and the fire travel down to the battery. Zack back away and move closer to where Dr. Bellum’s desk would be. The shouts of everyone in the classroom were common by now. Even the fuming form of Dr. Bellum as she carried the fire extinguisher in her hands.

“Out of the way!” she shouted.

Everyone around his desk back away and he followed suit. Zack felt his back hit Dr. Bellum's desk. With a quick glance around the room, everyone's attention was on his desk. They watched as Dr. Bellum cursed and tried to put out the fire.

Had to be quick.

Zack reached out across her desk and grabbed a couple of thumb drives that looked like cats. He shoved them both into his back pocket and focus back on his latest disaster. Again, his workspace was in ruins and his work was a burnt pile of metal and wires.

Dr. Bellum looked ready to rip him in half.

“Zachary, you stay after class.”

Oh no…

That’s new.

A feeling of dread set over him as Zack sat down with Daphne. She tried to get him to feel better, tried to set him at ease. That it was going to be fine and he would only get detention at worst. To look across the room, Sigi gave him a look of sympathy while Amal seemed they were about to burst with laughter.

Yeah, he had such good friends.

When the class came to an end, Daphne mouths ‘good luck’ and left Zack alone.

He sat there and watched Dr. Bellum move about the room. He felt a weight in his pocket of the USB drives and panic every time she was near her desk. Every time she fiddled with something on her desk, he held his breath and wish for the sweet release of death.

So many regrets if he dies now.

He would never see the rest of the world. That he may one day regain his memories. All the good food that's out there and not here…unless it was fish.

Didn’t want to think back to that lunch day.

The biggest regret would be not to have a chance to facedown Carmen Sandiego again and get the chance to ask why. Why did she screw him over?

Finally done with whatever she was doing, Dr. Bellum walked over to the door. She had wanted to make Zack squirm in his seat.

“Let's go now.”

Zack stumbled out of his seat and trailed on after the doctor on out of the classroom and into the hallway. He followed after her throughout the school and the deep areas that he hadn’t been in since his awakening.

It isn’t until they walk through a large set of doors that Zack realized where they were.

What was in front of them?

The Faculty’s Table.

Zack’s heart sped up and he could feel the start of a headache. The darkness and lighting here gave the whole room a feeling of foreboding. What was worst was this feeling he been here before.

But that isn’t true, he never had.

Maybe cause he heard much of this place from the others. This is where all the important decisions were made, check-in during missions, everything. Where students that didn’t meet the right standards were taken and never heard from again.

Oh God, he wasn’t going to graduate.

“I hope you have a good reason for this meeting, Dr. Bellum,” said Maelstrom. He looked between his fellow instructors and took notice of Zack behind the good doctor.

Zack gulped. Maybe he should come clean now? Just confess.

No, he couldn’t. That would be worst. He couldn’t blurt it all out. What if they think he would do the same if he got caught in the future…not that he would be.

“Do you know how much damage this ONE student has caused me? At least once a week, I had to put out a fire he has created,” said Dr. Bellum.

“And what of it? Perhaps it is the teacher that’s the problem,” said Countess Cleo. Yeah, she would on his side. Something Zack is eternally thankful for.

“I suggest we don’t allow him to graduate and serve detention for the rest of the year and into next year.”

Wha! No!

“For a few accidents?” asked Brunt.

“A few!” shouted Dr. Bellum in disgust. “This one student has caused the most damage in all my years as a member of the Faculty’s table. He hasn’t learned a single thing in my class no matter how many times it was explained to him. It's only smart to keep him back if only to make sure he learns what the rest of our students has.”

“Again, it seems to be more about the teacher than the student,” said Countess Cleo. “Zachary has surpassed all my expectations of him in my classes. Perhaps it is you that is the issue.”

Oh, Dr. Bellum started to look a bit pissed off now.

Zack wished he could back away and leave right now.

“You do not understand! I swear he been doing it on purpose if he wasn’t such a klutz.”

“That’s stupid, what student would do something like that?” snorted Brunt.

“If it was anyone else, yes but-”

“Um, can I say something?”

With a raised hand, Zack felt sudden regret in allowing his mouth to open and say anything. All eyes of the Faculty were on him now and it felt to be a bad idea. Zack felt even more out of place and still had this feeling of familiarity to him.

There’s no going back now.

“A-Ah, so I kinda maybe did…This time! Just this time!” Zack explained, waved his hands back, and forth to wave off the whole serious nature of the situation.

Dr. Bellum looked stone-cold shock. Her mouth dropped open as she seemed to try and process what he had said. Can’t say the other members of the Faculty were pleased to hear his confession. Coach Brunt looked confused while Countess Cleo looked more concerned.

But Maelstrom, he looked eager to hear what Zack had to say.

“Well, well then,” said Professor Maelstrom with a smile as he leaned forward. “Do tell us why Mr. Zachary.”

Zack gulped down the fear as he stepped up closer to the table. To feel their stares and face their judgment scared the ever-living crap out of him. But what was worst was this horrible feeling he done this before. That he been in the whole situation before.

But why?

“I had tried in Dr. Bellum’s class, really I have but it wasn’t workin’ for me. So…someone said there was a way I could earn some extra credit to pass.”

“You asked for extra lessons from us before, why not ask Dr. Bellum as well?” asked Maelstrom.

“Ahhhh, had a feeling that wouldn’t work,” mumbled Zack. His shoulder slumped while he glanced back at the ticked off doctor.

So, Zack spilled his guts. Said how he heard that if he stole something from the Faculty, he could get extra credit. That he figured he could use the habit of his projects’ habit of ending in horrible messes as a distraction. That while Dr. Bellum and the class were distracted than he could snag something.

Once it was done, he stood there with the USB drives out in his hand and waited for his fate.

God, Zack hoped that when they kicked him out that they would drop him back in Boston. He didn’t want to be dump in the middle of the ocean. A chance to say bye to Daphne and Sigi would be nice too…Amal could eat it.

Out of all the reactions, laughter wasn’t one of them.

“Bwahahahah!” Coach Brunt roared in laughter. She bammed her fist loud against the table as she tried to make some attempt to control it.

Even Cleo made some attempt to hide her own amusement in the situation. Professor Maelstrom had a large smile that didn’t belong on his face.

“Mr. Zachary, you have nothing to worry about,” said Maelstrom. “It’s getting late and would hate for you to miss dinner. You may take your leave.”

Ok, Ok this is good.

Zack nodded his head and took to his leave of the room. Before he even left, he handed the USB sticks he took back to a still shock Dr. Bellum.

Not even going to ask if he gotten the credit or not.

* * *

Once the boy had left, Dr. Bellum shook her head before walking up to the table. “I don’t believe it.”

“Believe it, Doc,” snorted Brunt. “That brat fooled ya.”

Bellum glared at the large woman before she dropped into her seat. “Doesn’t mean anything else I said was true. The boy is a disaster.”

“We don’t need him to be a genius or able to build machines. All we need is him to follow orders and success on missions,” pointed out Maelstrom.

“And what of the original reason?” asked Bellum. “We do not know of our little lost sheep’s relationship with ACME. She could be using them to locate her friend and destroy us in one swoop.”

The other three frown at the reason. It has been something they had struggled with. ACME had become this hanging danger of their heads. To see Carmen and Shadowsan around them made them all nervous. But the solution? To abandon the Isle of V.I.L.E.? It had been their base of operation and home for years, decades!

Cleo and Brunt couldn’t let that go.

“I have to admit to had grown attached to the boy. He had blossomed into quite the operative once he graduated,” said Cleo with a hint of fondness in her voice. “I even had Dash take to creating the perfect suit for once he joins our ranks.”

“Bet he was thrilled with that,” smirked Brunt.

“You will lose a lot more than your toy-”

“Excuse me!”

“You know, you dress and play with him like a little doll,” said Dr. Bellum before she continued with what she going to say. “But losing your new favorite wouldn’t be the only thing gone if we continue to stay here.”

Cleo wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut. The doctor had a point. The more time they fought over leaving or going, the more the chance they had to get caught grew.

“I have a proposal, my esteem Faculty members. Might be a tad unorthodox but in such times, we need to take drastic measures,” suggested Maelstrom.

“Anything that stops us tying with each time we vote,” grumbled Brunt.

“You don’t want to lose our students, correct Brunt?”

The giant woman nodded her head, “Ya, they're some of our best yet. Even a couple of them will be a force against Lil’ Red Riding Hood.”

“Then I suggest we have ourselves an early graduation.”

“Uh?”

* * *

Zack went to the cafeteria first and scanned around the room. He was quick to notice none of his friends were still here. Didn’t surprise him since dinner was almost over and everyone would either in their bunks or in the library.

Yeah, not going to find them there.

He grabbed some of these energy bars to get something inside his stomach. They were supposed to nutritional but they tasted like cardboard. Didn’t have time to get a real dinner since Zack was pretty sure Daphne wanted to know what was up as soon as possible.

And by what’s up, Zack would have to deal with her endless questions and maybe a few punches in the arm.

Midchew with his bar, he opened the door to the barracks before being hit with a shrike.

“Ya jerk!”

Zack winced as Daphne rushed to him and started him in the arm several times. The pain was worth it as he knew it came from the heart. Can’t help but feel a tad warm and how familiar that kind of affection was for him.

Daphne stood there with Amal and Sigi behind her, all eyes in the room were on them and the drama they brought now. It felt when Zack first enter the room, but it was different now. He knew his classmates. Knew which ones to avoid and which ones he would like to work with.

And then there were those he knew that they would make the perfect team together.

“Ok ok, now that you got your hits in,” said Amal. They pushed Daphne away before they looked up at the redhead. “Let's hear it.”

“Ah…would ya believe I wanted extra credit.”

That earned him another punch from Daphne while Amal shook their head.

“I can’t believe ya did it! And did ya get away with it! Do you still have whatever you took?” sneed Daphne.

Zack shook his head as they walked back to his bed in the back, “No way, Dr. Bellum wanted my head so I had to tell them what’s what. I think Professor Maelstrom was impressed cause he let me go.”

“Not surprisingly, the guy is brilliantly twisted” mumbled Amal. They threw their arms into the air and walked away. “Fine, you’re alive, yeah happy days.”

Amal walked over to their own bed face first, ready to declare the whole thing done and over with. Sigi shrugged their shoulders before he took a seat at the end of Amal’s bed. The only left still upset was Daphne who continue to glare at Zack and looked ready to hit him again.

Best to settle things quickly.

“Sorry, Daph,” said Zack as he rubbed his shoulder. “If I told ya anything, might have caused you trouble.”

“Sweet, but still a jerk for not tellin’ me anything. Told ya want to do to get the extra credit in the first place,” she said, flopped back onto his bed.

“Yeah, thanks for that,” said Zack. He sat down next to her. He could enjoy the warmth of the moment and thankful to be able to stay for another day.

But not everyone felt the same way.

“Shouldn’t you be packing your bag?”

Zack’s good mood disappeared with Jordan’s voice.

He turned around and glared up at jerkface, “Surprise?”

Jordan snorted, “More like curious. Have to wonder why the Faculty continue to keep your ass around since you can’t even do the simplest of tasks.”

Zack stood up and faced Jordan. The usual chatter died away as the two boys faced each other. It was no secret to everyone that both boys didn’t care for one another. Ever since Zack got here, Jordan made it his mission to make his life here a living hell.

The only problem with his master plan was Zack wouldn’t let Jordan get to him.

“That’s why they kept you around, right?” smirk Zack.

Jordan sneered as the two started to circle each other. “You’re just some nobody that stumble into a lucky break. You don’t deserve to be here.”

“Said the guy that couldn’t handle a little mud and wasn’t he suppose to be the best driver here.”

“We get on the tracks and I’ll show you who is the best driver.”

“Yeah, me.”

Everyone’s attention was now on them. Not since Zack first came here was there something like this confrontation. The crowd around them grew by the passing second. Zack could feel his friends behind him while he kept on Jordan’s twin thugs behind him.

“You hadn’t a clue of what this place on your first day. You think cause the Faculty felt sorry for you that you will be an operative,” said Jordan.

“Jealous cause I’m beating your ass after only four months of training?”

“Then what do you call those explosions in Dr. Bellum’s classes?”

“Ah…mild set-backs…”

“You can’t even mod a crackle rod? And seriously? Who wants to make a crackle rod that you can split into two? That only weakens it.”

Zack opened his mouth before closing it again.

“How do you know that’s what I was doing?”

Jordan’s eyes widen before he waved his hand around. “Come on, it was so easy to tell you were working on a crackle rod, everyone in the class saw it.”

“But how did you know how I was modding it?” asked Zack, his voice rose in anger. No one knew what he was doing with it. He didn’t tell anyone what he was doing with it. Since he was so terrible in class, Zack wanted it to be a surprise when he finally completed it.

Jordan’s face turned a tad red but that was it. “I heard it around somehow. You know how Daphne talks.”

“No I didn’t,” snapped Daphne, she stood up and moved to stand next to Zack. “Zacky didn’t say anything around his project no matter how much I nagged him.”

“Than Amal had to say something, might have tease you cause of how lame it would be.”

“He said nothing to me cause of that.” snapped Amal.

Jordan opened his mouth as he looked to Sigi. His next excuse wouldn’t work cause the giant student barely talked at all. Why would he hear anything from him?

Everyone could feel this shift in the tide. They turn their attention to Jordan and what he was going to claim this time. He looked around and noticed everyone had their eyes on him, waited to see what he had to say.

It would be smart to let him choke on his tongue.

Zack wasn’t that smart.

But it felt so good to finally punch him in the face.

“You been screwin’ with my stuff! You're the reason Dr. Bellum is piss with me!!”

Laid out on the ground and with a bloody nose, Jordan looked up at Zack with pure hate on his face. No need to hide his true feelings now. “Damn right! You never belong here and I have no clue why someone like you isn’t out on the docks!”

“You can’t stand it that someone like me actually can be this good?! That I fit in here not like you!!”

Jordan let out a roar and launched himself at Zack in fury. A full out brawl emerged from the two of them. Fists were thrown between the two of them, bites and kicks. Anything to wound the other was taken. Whatever training they earned at the Academy seem to be forgotten as the two acted like wild animals.

And everyone watched on and cheered for their preferred classmate.

But the energy of the fight came to an end with a voice over the PA.

_“Students to the main entrance! Emergency meeting! Ya all better be here!!”_

At the sound of Coach Brunt’s booming voice, everyone dropped what they were doing. It was late and why would they call for a school-wide meeting now? Either way, it had to be important and they needed to go.

Chuck and Wayne grabbed a hold of Jordan while Sigi took Zack. They were able to pull the two boys off of each other. Zack had a split lip and Jordan now sported both a bloody nose and black eye. Each of them had many scratches, bruises, and wounds all over their bodies and looked hungry to still go at it.

“Come on, ya can settle this later,” snapped Daphne as they followed the rest of the class out of the barracks.

Couldn't waste any more time. Daphne gave Zack some bedding to hold against his bloody lip and force him along the hallway. Amal and Sigi stood between him and Jordan with the twins.

God, Zack still wanted to slug him.

But couldn't with this meeting called for. Damn it.

“You have any clue? They said anything when ya got dragged in front of them?” Daphne asked. Had to be some kind of attempt to get his mind away from his plot to murder Jordan in his sleep.

Zack shook his head, “No clue. They let me go after I told them everything.”

“It could be Sandiego?” piped Amal’s voice from behind.

“Why? It's like one traitor,” snorted Daphne.

Amal shrugged their shoulders, “She has been trouble for like the last few years. Then Shadowsan did leave to join her. Who knows what's up?”

That's...That's a good point.

Zack didn’t want to think about it. His head and face already ache from the fight. Everyone moved into the main entrance and formed neat evenly spaced rows. Zack took notice of the four members of the Faculty stood above them from the balcony of the upper floor.

They didn’t look too happy.

Maelstrom took a step forward and was the first to speak.

“Student body most VILE. In my country, we have a tradition that we call Valborg. It's when we bid farewell to winter and welcome the coming spring with the lighting of bonfires. We must now light our own fire as it has come time to bid farewell to V.I.L.E. Academy as we know it.”

What…WHAT!

Zack felt his mouth drop open at the idea. Bad move with a sore lip. They were going to leave the island? Why? What? It didn’t make sense at all.

Then came Countess Cleo's turn to speak and Zack found himself standing at more attention. “This year’s graduating class will be its last. We cannot allow ourselves to forget the reason why we’ve been forced from our island home."

Zack had a feeling whom she was talking about…

Then Coach Brunt spoke and confirmed it for him. “Her name is Carmen Sandiego. And upon graduating, it will be your prime directive to take her down.”

To hear the coach’s firm and declaration of war, the class cheered out their support for the idea. This single persona forced them from their school, from his home for the past year.

But Zack held his arm midway but couldn’t find the strength to join the cheers. He wanted to, felt like he had to.

This was the woman that caused him so much grief.

Lost his paycheck of a lifetime.

To make him forget who he was.

Who knows what else!? He should be as outrange as everyone else.

But why couldn’t he say it!?

“Y-Y-Y-Yeah!” he finally blurted out. Not quite the shouts of outrage like everyone else, but it was something.

Carmen Sandiego had to go down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Team Red and see how they handle with an epic information dump on their doorstep.

Ivy stared out the dining car window, the African savanna flew on by as the train moved along the tracks. The view would normally be of some interest but how could she focus on it when her mind was on other things.

Not even the food she ordered was of much help.

Hell, any meal with something new caused mixed feelings. She even tended to avoid fish now and she liked fish! Shellfish was favorite too, liked fried clams.

But kind of hard to eat her favs without the one voice that would harass her over them

And the guilt, so much guilt.

She has fallen off her mission to find Zack for the last month. It wasn’t from the lack of progress, but Carm needed her more. She almost died and at least she was here. Ivy could help her. The whole mission in Stockholm had been a disaster from start to finish. 

She didn’t want to trust ACME, couldn’t trust them as far as she could throw them. They were the ones to cause Carm’s accident in the first place. Cause they help find her in the end, why does that mean they own them one? They should own Carm something! They were the ones that almost killed her!?

But Carmen said for her to handle. So, Ivy let her and sat in the dining car by herself. All she could do was wait for Carmen to call her back from her meeting.

At least the juice tasted good.

So Ivy sat there in silence and waited. She looked out the window, watch the landscape, and waited. She fiddled with her phone, chuckle at some dumb meme, and waited. She ordered another juice and drank that while she waited.

It was when the train came to a stop that Ivy realized it been too long.

Carmen should have called her already.

Ivy got up from her seat and took to quick pace back to their cabin. Her brain tried to reason with the panic. That maybe the meeting did go longer than she thought. ACME could have wanted to chat with Carmen about what she knew about VILE. Maybe Carm decided to share a bit of what she knew of the evil organization? Hell, she could have decided to ask if they knew about Zack.

It was one of the reasons why Ivy accepted the government agency's help. The extra help to find where VILE was keeping her brother. It killed her to not know where he was and if he was ok.

And now the worry and fear came back, this time for Carmen.

Her pace picked up as she hurried between the train cars to get back to their cabin. Ivy chanted in her head that she was being paranoid over nothing. There was nothing to worry about and Carmen was ok.

But then came the blur of green.

It was such a familiar shade that appeared from the corner of her eyes. Ivy pause and watch.

It was Brunt.

The giant monster woman walked on the station platform away from the train. Two men follow on behind her but that didn’t matter.

“Oh God no…”

Ivy broke into a full sprint to their cabin. Her panic was full-blown as she pushed the other passengers out of her way. Didn’t care, had to get to Carmen.

She got to the cabin and ripped the door open.

With the sight of Carmen tied up on the floor, Ivy’s mind went to the worst possible thing. It only when her head tilted up and those brown eyes met her, relief washed over the Bostonian. She felled to her knees and tried to rip the rope off of Carmen.

“What happened? I-I-I should have come with you. I knew ya were takin’ too long. I should have came and checked on you.”

The tears started to come again. Her vision blur and didn’t even notice Carman’s hands on her shoulders. She blinked the tears away and stared at her friend, who looked more worried for her than for herself.

“Ivy, I’m right here ok. Everything is ok.”

“No, it’s not,” said Ivy, shot up and stood back on her feet. “We’re a team and I should’ve got yer back. I should’ve been here and hel-”

“Ivy, you couldn’t have guessed this would have happened.”

“I should’ve! We should’ve! You know better what VILE can do and I can’t lose you again!”

Carmen got back onto her own feet, her ankles and wrist twitch from pain but didn’t matter. She reached over and grabbed Ivy again. She didn’t need her friend to start to spiral again, they didn’t have the time for it. She barely could deal with the information that Coach Brunt had dumped on her. 

About Shadowsan…

About her father…

But worst of all…

“Ivy, please understand this wasn’t your fault,” said Carmen. “I shouldn’t have let my guard down but everything fine now.”

“And what about next time? Are we going to be that lucky?” hissed Ivy, fists clenched at her side. She squeezed her eyes tight, tried to stop the tears that stream down her face. “You almost died a month ago and now this! How much longer is our luck going to last? I can’t stand it if I lose someone else.”

What could Carmen say to that? Ivy had a point in saying they been lucky so far, but would it last?

So many things came to her and what could Carmen do? She didn’t need Ivy spiral into a panic. She needed the redhead to focus, to come back to reality.

That why she blurted it out.

“Zack is on the island.”

Ivy looked up to face Carmen, her red eyes stare at the thief in disbelief. That Ivy couldn’t believe that she even said that, didn’t want to have what hope she had left raised up. 

“W-W-What?”

_“Wakey-wakey, little Black Sheep.”_

_Carmen groan as reality took to coming back to her. She could remember what happened but what she could recall was enough to upset her. There were a voice and a crackle rod. Explain why her whole body hurt, that her nerves felt like they were on fire._

_“You don’t wanna sleep through mama bear’s visit, now, do you?”_

_She didn’t need to have eyes to know the owner of that voice. Carmen lifted her head up and glared at Coach Brunt. The large woman sat across from her, with a smug look on her face. Can’t blame Brunt for the look. She has gotten the drop on her and now Carmen was at her mercy. For how long, she didn’t want to know._

_But for sure, Carmen didn’t like this. Didn’t like this might be her only chance to get real answers for her questions._

_“You here to tell me what you have done with my friend?”_

_Brunt’s eyebrow arch at the interruption before she opened her mouth. Didn’t last for long as she took still kept that smug on her face. Carmen had to control her own face to make sure she didn’t show how pissed off she was._

_“That’s what you pick to ask? Out of everything? I figure you would have known by now where we were keeping your old playmate. Even gave him your old bunk,” said Brunt._

_That shouldn’t have met anything._

_It should have been something stupid and Carmen shouldn’t put any meaning behind it._

_That was if she didn’t know Brunt, didn’t know every other lead they had for Zack got them nowhere. That small comments that all their previous run-in with VILE agents gave them._

_“He’s on VILE island…” she gasped, couldn’t help but look dismayed as it dawned on her. It made the most sense and she felt so stupid for not realizing it._

_Brunt let out a snort and looked right please with herself. She got to Carmen’s surprise at what was under her nose the whole time. “Thought better of you, that you would have figured it out sooner than this.”_

_Carmen shook off her shock and tried to bring herself back to reality. “What have you done?”_

_“Why blame me, Lambkins? It's your friend that decided to sign up with us. You seem to trust the wrong people, like Shadowsan.”_

_“What are you talking about?” asked Carmen. She knew Brunt was trying to lead her something. But couldn’t help herself. What was about this of Shadowsan?_

_“Ever think to ask your new roommate what he was doing in Argentina when he found you?_

_“He was on a caper…” said Carmen. Where was Brunt going with this? “VILE sent him there to steal something.”_

_Brunt smirk as she leaned forward, threaded her fingers together as she dropped her news. “Sure, we sent him there to steal something. We sent Shadowsan to Buenos Aires, Argentina, 20 years ago…to steal your daddy’s life.”_

_What?_

_What?!_

_“Who? No, you’re ly—” stammer Carmen._

_She wouldn’t get an answer today or maybe never. Brunt stuff some kind of cloth into her mouth. Grunting against the cloth, Carmen struggle against her bonds._

_Didn’t do much good as they were done up too tight. She could only watch helplessly as the train stopped and Brunt left. No amount of force and wishing did much good for her as she found herself on the floor of her cabin._

_Didn’t help ease her mind at all either._

“Brunt said that Zack was on the island…”

Carmen didn’t need to say anything else for Ivy. She seemed to connect the pieces herself. She slumped onto the cabin bench seating with a look of dread painted across her face. All the blood appeared to drain right out of her.

“He…He wouldn’t…” Ivy mumbled. “He wouldn’t join-”

“He wouldn’t,” cut off Carmen. The red thief kneeled in front of the redhead, took her hands into her own. “You know VILE and you know Zack. He wouldn’t do anything like that without some reason. Brunt could also be lying. Trying to twist it in deeper.”

Though, Carmen didn’t think Coach Brunt wouldn’t throw out the idea at random. Same with Shadowsan and her father. They needed to know. She needed to know the truth.

“I promise you we would get Zack back and that’s what we are going to do,” stated Carmen. “Once we get back to HQ and regroup, we're going to VILE Island. We are going to get him back.”

* * *

Going back to the island was supposed to answer questions, not lead to more of them.

To say the sight of VILE Island in ruins was shocking to Carmen would be an understatement. She had to cycle through so many emotions as this had been her home, where she grew up. While she didn’t believe in VILE and what it stood for, that didn’t mean Carmen didn’t have fond memories. The fun times she had with her family and friends before the truth came to light.

Just because they were her enemies now, didn’t mean those times mean any less.

But at least Carmen was able to get the information needed from the server.

That led her to confront Shadowsan about her father and his mission to kill him. It gave her the truth of how she came to VILE Island, and the role ACME had in all this. That Chief, who runs the whole organization, killed her father in ACME’s first outing out.

This left Carmen with more questions than she had answers for. To know who was her father was a blessing and a curse in one blow. She had a name, an actual person that she could say ‘this man is my father’ which she had wanted to know for so long. The fact he had been VILE Faculty shouldn’t matter. He tried to change in the end, tried to leave VILE so he could be with her and her mother.

Carmen had a mother.

Whether the woman was still alive was another question that Carmen wanted to solve.

But that lead her to another issue.

One that she needed to talk about with everyone.

“So…what’s going to be our next move?”

She stood in the middle of the main living area of their new HQ. She had to admire the work that Ivy put into revamping the whole old warehouse. She transformed the old building into something that could feel like home. It was nice to have a place to hang up her hat, a place where she could spend time and could develop roots. Shadowsan and Ivy were sitting down on opposite couches, across from one other. On the coffee table between was her red laptop with Player’s tired face display on it.

Need to get the boy on a regular sleep schedule.

“I would assume the point in Brunt revealing VILE’s version of the truth of your father was to drive a wedge between us. They know that if we continued to work together they would have issues,” said Shadowsan. “What they failed to realize that I lied to them at the very beginning about your origins.”

“That backfired on them than, Carm and you still are on the same page,” said Ivy.

“Correct, so any theory of infighting that VILE had is out the door.”

“That means we have some time to chill. Between them moving bases and thinking Shadowsan and Carm are at each other throat, we can get some R&R,” suggested Player.

“I would have thought the opposite,” said Carmen. “With having VILE weaken, we have the chance to gain the upper hand. We could-”

“Carm, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

Ok, that’s was a twist.

“Ivy, I would have thought tha-”

“I know, I know,” said Ivy as she shook her head back and forth, held her hands up. “I want to get them too, to find…but after your last mission out, you need more time to rest. Hell, even Player needs more time going through not only the stuff we found on the VILE server but in ACME too.”

“Hate to agree but Ivy’s right,” said Player. “You were really lucky during that mission and maybe need to take a backseat for a bit.”

“How can I sit back and let VILE get their footing back? We need to get back out and-”

“Carmen, I think I speak for everyone when we are not in the right mindset to go full force,” said Shadowsan. he stood up, turned around to face the young thief. “You almost died a few times in a short period. Then to have two large pieces of information dropped onto your shoulders suddenly. It isn’t good for your mental health. You're feeling drawn into different directions and you need to find your focus again.”

“Yeah, no need to rush out the door to storm the castle quite yet,” smirk Player. “I still have to get through a lot of stuff about your Pops on the servers.”

“And Zack?”

That was the real conversation they needed to have. By all means, the mere idea of Zack on the island not as a prisoner but as a student of the Academy made Carmen’s stomach turn. There’s no way he would join, never.

But she could so many similar things about her former family before she found their true colors.

“That’s something I wanted to bring up,” said Player. The young man turned his face away from the camera as he focused more on his computers. “I found this little blurt on the servers called ‘Project Our Fair Lady’. Think that has to deal with our missing driver?”

“What the hell does that mean?” asked Ivy, completely confused. 

“It's a name that's a playoff of the musical ‘My Fair Lady’. It was based on a 1912 play called Pygmalion but got turned into a musical in 1956. It’s known as one of the most popular musicals of all time. Even became a popular film in 1964 that started Audrey Hepburn,” explained Player.

“I think I remember Countess Cleo being somewhat a fan of it,” said Carmen. “It's all about this professor that wagers he could make this flower girl speak ‘proper’ English and could pass her off in high society.”

“That would be something up Cleo’s alley,” commented Shadowsan.

“What does that mean about my brother?”

“Based on that, they must have thought that they could turn our lovable ragamuffin Zack into some kind of proper high society thief,” said Carmen.

That made Ivy’s eyes wide before she let out a chortle. “You mean to turn him into that whole Duke persona we created for him.”

Shadowsan looked confused for a moment as it dawned on him as well. “Duke? I thought he was some unknown thief that decided to make a name for himself by stealing the ‘Woman Reading A Letter’. Countess Cleo had been quite charmed with him.”

The young trio all chuckle and each had their own embarrassed look on their faces. 

“I stole the painting when we realize what was going on. The original plan was for me to sneak in as the Duchess. During the meetup, Zack got in the way…so we had to make do and change things up,” explained Carmen.

Shadowsan appeared stone-cold but he soon let a small smile grace his face. “I would have love to see Cleo’s expression when she realizes her lovely new friend the Duke was one of your allies.”

“If you ever met my bro, you’ll laugh your ass off,” smirked Ivy. “He isn’t some blue blood bozo, came from South Boston like me and proud of the fact.”

A flash of sadness darted across Ivy’s face before she shook it off. “Whatever this project is, I know my bro would never agree to side with them. He isn’t like that at all!”

“He didn’t.”

The three faces turn to the computer screen at Player’s words. The young man had this dead serious look as whatever he found seem to change things for them.

“What is it?” asked Carmen, put a hand next to the laptop, and lean down to get eye to eye with him.

“There’s little info in the file. Some background stuff they dug up, some grades he got in the Academy,” he hissed with disgusts in his tone. “There is some medical stuff here, like brain scans.”

“Brain scans? Why in hell would they need those?” asked Ivy, confused.

But it made perfect sense to Carmen and Shadowsan.

“They used whatever they did with Gray on Zack, didn’t they?” asked Carmen out loud. She didn’t expect an answer as she hoped someone would spitball one for her.

“It's possible,” said Shadowsan. “We wipe the memories of those operatives that are capture as that' the one failure that VILE can’t aby by. But the question is though, how much?”

“What do you mean how much? They must have wiped him a few years as they did with that Gray guy, right? Like if he never met Carm then maybe he would join up,” pointed out Ivy.

“I can’t say how far they would have gone,” said Shadowsan. “They could do a few years or…they could have done much worst. I tell you that if we ever meet your young friend again, he might not be the same as you remember him.”

That put a weight on everyone's shoulders. The idea that one of their crew had been twisted by VILE. Couldn’t and didn’t want to picture it.

“…Maybe a break would be a good idea, to take time and allow us to plan our next move,” sighed Carmen.

It’s something she didn’t want to do, but with all this new information it might be for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Was a tad tricky with writing this one but finally got it done! I hope you all enjoy this one and seriously hope that the next one will be out sooner.
> 
> If you all want to chat, you can hit me up on trumblr as ficklyficing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia's first caper with Team Red

Mama and Papa would be so surprised with her.

Whether they would be proud of her is a whole other list that she would have to deal with later. Maybe not of her previous actions, but she was now trying to make up for them. She was going to make it right again.

Didn't think she would need to put on face paint again.

"What do you think, Sonia?"

Sonia snorted as she glanced back at the hockey mask face of Ivy. "I thought if I was going to join you guys, the places would look less out of a cheesy American cartoon with talking dogs."

"Well, that's Halloween," said Ivy with a shrug. "Nice outfit."

"Yeah, well, didn't feel like going all out," said Sonia. She looked down at the outfit she picked out for the caper tonight. Every guest would be in costumes, so it was only right to dress in one as well. She put on her skull facepaint with a sweater and tights that match the skeleton look.

"Well, I think you're right festive."

The two turn their heads and with a tad surprised at the owner of the voice.

"Whoa, Carm," whistled Ivy at the sight of Carmen's witch costume. "Never picture you in black."

"Decided to switch things up," smirk Carmen, gave the broom in her hand a twirl. "You ladies ready?"

The trio headed inside the mansion and Sonia had to be impressed. It looked like a full-blown Halloween party with the decorations all around. Still had the feeling of a haunted house though. Many people dressed up in different styles of costumes and masks, all appeared to be having a great time.

For a hundred thousand ticket, they better be.

Distracted by everything, Sonia missed the giant reaper waiter until she crashed into him.

He didn't even seem bothered as he held out his tray of some red bug-like things. "Crawfish? They're to die for."

"Wha?" she asked as Ivy reached over and ate one.

"Oh God, so good," the redhead moaned.

How something that looks like a bug could taste good, Sonia didn't know. Though she wasn't going to.

Besides, they had other things to handle.

Well, that wasn't true. Sonia and Ivy were put to the side. Carmen worked the front of the house, going through the crowd in search of the Crawfish King.

Sonia only could watch as Ivy worked on her little red drone spy from above. Why was she even here? She would do more, she could work better outside the room they had set up.

When she met Carmen, Sonia saw her skills; she wanted them. How smooth and how awesome the older woman was with stealing things. Sonia had thought she was good, but damn, Carmen was better. Had to admit, she was jealous, but damn she was so impressed. Had to be envious of who Carmen was. She wanted to even go to school to get like that.

But then she saw Carmen tied up on the plane and the fear…she realizes that there were some things she didn't want to learn.

But she was here to learn. She signed up with Carmen to make up for all the paintings she stole and wanted to get them back. Maybe the more straightforward thing to do was to grab that black book and go her own way. She wouldn't be stuck here.

"This is so boring," huffed Sonia. She stood there and stared at the massive portrait of who she assumed was great-great grandmama. "Why can't I join Carmen and try to find this guy?"

"This is your first caper," said Ivy. "Wanted to let ya see how we run things."

"But two heads are better than one. I could help Carmen track this fancy chef faster."

"And dangerous. Tigress isn't someone you want to mess with and whoever else VILE drag here."

Sonia snorted at the idea, "I think I can handle myself pretty well against the last VILE goons I met."

"Trust me, you don't want to underestimate them."

Ok, that had something behind it. Sonia pouted as Ivy continues to do her thing on the computer. Who knew being in some kind of group of travelling thieves could be so dull? She wanted to do something, be part of something grand. Had pictures of going to museums and fancy houses in her mind. To steal valuable items before VILE could get them.

But this heist seems to be more about preventing them until the party came to an end. Either way, it was fun to steal things for the greater good.

And now she was made to stand around and do nothing. All Sonia could do was stare at the painting above the fireplace. She had to admit the picture looked freaky with its eyes. Seem like they followed her around the room.

"Huh, really? They put a plaque up for this," Sonia snorted and tab it.

That's when her world spun around.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

Carmen knew what was expected when she dealt with Tigress. She lived with the catgirl for a year, after all. Their many fights proved it as Carmen always came ahead. Hell, she knew Ivy could handle her now.

Sonia though…not yet. Maybe the next time, but she wanted the younger girl to get used to them. To see what they were about.

And right now, things weren't so hot.

She had found CK and was about to tell him why they were here. That is until she bumped into Devinueax. God, she wishes Julia was here. She could explain what was happening and get her help. Could use an extra pair of experienced hands.

At least, she spotted CK near the doors with a tall, pale waiter with bleach blonde hair. She watched the two disappear through them and felt some sense of relief. Great, wonderful, CK out of the main room and away from the danger with one of his employees. VILE might try something but hard too with a witness. But in her dealing with Devineaux, Carmen also lost track of Tigress.

_"Carm, Tigress went through the door near the kitchen,"_ Ivy's voice chime over the earpiece.

"Great…" she mumbled. Carmen weaved through the crowd and headed through the door that CK had disappeared behind.

There she found Tigress with her claws wrapped around one of an unconscious CK's arms. Thankfully, the waiter from earlier had his hands around the other arm. Carmen could easily distract Tigress while the waiter could get away with his boss.

"I suggest you get your claws off of him," said Carmen, her broom held out in front of her as a weapon.

"All right," smirk Tigress as she let go of the arm, which left the waiter to support the chef's full weight. The painting of the Crawfish King opened up from behind the trio. It revealed the Cleaners all dress up to fit into the Halloween theme.

Then the waiter helped the Cleaners push CK through the secret pathway.

Oh.

"Think it's time for you to take your broom and fly out of here," smirked Tigress as she was pretty damn proud of herself. She should be since the Cleaners got their hands on CK, and now Carmen faced two vs one odds.

"Going to turn down that offer," said Carmen, gave the broom with a twirl.

Tigress took that as a signal and charged right at her former classmate, claws slash away. The new VILE goon held up his arms, and Carmen spotted the items wrapped around his wrists. Had to be quick as he started to fire at her.

She twirled around her broom to block whatever he fired at him. Some of them were deflected, but some lodged right into the wooden handle. A quick flash, she found clock hands stuck in the stick? Like those fancy hour and minutes hands? What?

No, not the time to focus on that. Carmen dodge up and down as she was pushed back into the kitchen. The sudden appearance of people fighting scared the actual kitchen staff out of the room. Good, she wouldn't have to worry about them.

Tigress brought down her claws and shatter Carmen's broom in half. Not a good thing as she kept being attacked. She kicked Tigress back and dove on top of the kitchen island in the middle of the room. She grabbed the copper pans that hung above as she used them to deflect them.

Lucky for her that he ran out of whatever he was using. She could pick up the clicking noise from his wrists and his confused expression. That second of distraction was enough for Tigress to get the jump on her.

Soon the two were exchanging blow by blows. Each hit was met with another as if they dance through the kitchen. Tigress was the more bloodthirsty of the two, keep up the pace of the attack.

Carmen duck under one of her slash attempts and notice the other VILE operative tried to get back into the game.

He threw a few of the party tray right at Carmen. She took a sidestep to the left and watch as the two trays flew over her head to crash right into Tigress. The blonde hissed as she was hit back and closer to what appeared to be a trash shoot.

"You dumb bird! Watch what you are doing!?" she shirked.

"Oops…" he mumbled, his sorry weakly, but Carmen wasn't.

She grabbed a nearby trolly and pushed it hard at Tigress. Caught off guard, the force of the object caused her to stumble again. Gave the desired effect to knock Tigress off of her feet. She stumbled and let out a scream and curses as she fell down the trash shoot. The shock of his current partner's fall, the VILE agent rushed over and looked down after her.

Carmen used that as a moment to hide above and throw something out the door. The fake waiter looked up and dashed out the door in some attempts to follow on after her.

"Well, that was fun," mumbled Carmen as she watched the doors move back and forth. "Now, let's see where they took him."

* * *

Being forced to carry an unconscious man through a secret pathway inside what could be a haunted mansion was no boring.

But it wasn't something Sonia expected for tonight. When she stumbled through the secret entrance behind the fireplace. Then Sonia found those two freaky guys, she didn't know what to think. But she felt Carmen overestimated her old friends at VILE.

They were really after the donation money. Not after some buried treasure inside the mansion. How stupid! Couldn't they hack his account and take it that way. Not going through all the trouble of kidnapping the man and steal it from him before a midnight deadline.

"Where are we going?" panted Sonia, heaving and tried to move the weight of the grown man in her arms around.

"Got to get to Carm and tell her," said Ivy. The redhead led them through the hallway.

As if the devil sent her himself, Carman appeared around the corner.

"Good work, team," smiled Carmen at the sight of two with the man in their arms.

"Carman, those VILE idiots aren't after some stupid treasure here. They do want the charity money," explained Sonia.

"Yeah, they have their own version of Player callin' himself The Troll. They wanted to use the Crawfish King to steal the funds. We gotta get him to transfer it now," said Ivy.

The man of the hour decided now to wake up.

The rest of the adventure went easy enough. The Crawfish King lead them to his office safely. Within a few moments, he transferred all the funds from the party into the charity's accounts. It should be a good job done, pats on the backs and maybe even head back to enjoy the rest of the party.

But CK still looked worried.

"Have to say, all these shady characters make me nervous about my treasure."

"Wha? The rumours are true?" asked Sonia. There were some secret hidden riches inside the house?

CK laugh as he walked over to the bookcase and reveal another secret entrance. How many are those around here? "Not any silver and gold, but could be worth the same to me."

The four of them step inside the passageway, and at least one of them knew where they go inside this maze. It made it feel less like a horror film. More like that movie with the people exploring hidden temples and tombs.

But those could end up horrible too.

"What's lock-up is my great-great grandmamaw's original recipe for crawfish seasoning. The original recipe card, written by her own hand. It's what I built everything on. How I keep doing all this good work every year," explained CK as they climb more into the house's hidden maze. "It's the biggest link to my heritage, my family. Why, I remember spending lazy summer days with my own grandmamaw, having crawfish boils-"

He trailed off as they turn the corner, his eyes widen in shock at what was in front of them.

There stood that cat lady, and she had a piece of paper in her hand.

"No! Stop!" CK called out. "You have to be careful!"

"Hmmm oh, this little thing," hummed Tigress as she seemed to play around with the paper in her hands.

"Please, I'll do anything!" plead CK. The man looked absolutely desperate to get that paper back. But Sonia could understand that. If some kind of horrible person threatened to destroy her photo of Mama and Papa, Sonia wouldn't know how she would react.

And Tigress is one of those horrible people.

"Guess I'm not leaving empty-handed after all," said Tigress. Like a 'fraidy cat, she turned tail and run.

"I got here," said Carmen, taking control of the situation. "Ivy, you and Sonia go get Red Drone and wait for my cue."

For once, any idea forms of protest at being forced to the side didn't come to Sonia. She took the orders, and both Ivy and herself flew back down the path they came. They arrived back at the office and headed back up to their little base of operations.

Ivy grabbed Red Drone's controller, and the two girls ran their way to the front entrance. Sonia looked up at the top of the mansion and could see Carmen had already arrived. She could spot Tigress, right on the edge of the roof with the piece of paper in her claws.

"All right, Red Drone, make me proud," mumbled Ivy as she slowly flew the ghost robot up towards the two.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sonia, coming behind the redhead and watch her pilot her drone. She kept the flying sheet out of view and didn't make any attempt to attack the VILE agent with it.

"Just watch," smirked Ivy.

So, that's what Sonia did. Cause what else could she do other than watch. At least they could listen to Carmen and Tigress over the comlink as the two walked on the roof.

_"-say this mansion is haunted."_

_"Like I believe that."_

_"You should,"_ said Carmen. _"By the Crawfish King's great-great-grandmother. That paper you have belongs to her."_

_"Get to the point, or I shred this,"_ hissed Tigress as the two circled around the roof.

_"I'm not one to believe stories like that, but I doubt her spirit would want your dirty claws all over a family heirloom."_

_"As if I would believe in stupid ghost stories,"_ scoffed Tigress. Sonia couldn't make it out, but she sure that the VILE goon jumped over the iron railing around the roof. Her eyes drew away from above to the swamp area below.

There was a boat down there, three figures that seem to be waiting for Tigress to join them. But Sonia was pretty sure that this kitty cat wouldn't be making the getaway she wanted to.

Miss what was said, but not the results. Sonia let out a burst of laugher as she watched Tigress got startled by Red Drone's ghost costume. The VILE agent stumbled over the edge and let go of the paper. Carmen caught the paper, and Tigress crash hard into the water with a splash.

God, she had to look like some kind of drowned cat now.

"So, how did you like your first mission? Think you're going to stick around?" asked Ivy.

So many things happen tonight. Some things were boring, some things were exciting, such a mixed bag. Sonia thought so many times tonight if she even wanted to stay, just go off and do her own things. Didn't know if she could be part of this group.

But something hit her in hearing the thanks of the chef's in the comlink. That Carmen and Ivy jumped into action to just get back a single piece of paper. A piece of paper that didn't have any worth to anyone else in the world but to one person.

To have even a small part of that…

"Yeah, think I'm going to stick around a bit longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!! Figure I would try to start off this new year on the right foot and get this up! 
> 
> Everyone excited for the final season!? I need to get this going before that comes out lolol!! I will get ideas and stop once I see that season or anything in the way of a trailer


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times a VILE operative dealt with the Duke and one time that Carmen worked against the Duke.

When he was a student on the island, Antonio had tunnelled under the island for extra credit. It took the better part of the day, but he finally dug his way up into the main lobby. Even today, none of his other missions had topped the amount of difficulty that stunt was. He had a drill to do the job, but Antonio still had to make his way through layers of soil and rocks.

A tough job, but worth it in the end.

Since he graduated, any digging he done on missions always seemed weak in comparison. Never were then worst than what he did at school.

When Antonio was told to tunnel into a chalet in the Swedish Alps, he had no issues.

The mission itself would be simple enough. Antonio was to dig his way into the wine cellar to meet with another operative by a specific time. They were to hand off a lost treasure from the Royal Casket. The whole casket was said to hold 73 precious relics that once belong to Polish Royalty. They were all lost when the Nazis stole them during WWII. El Topo was surprised that VILE didn't have their hands on something like this beforehand.

But he wasn't going to question things. All he was here for was one of the relics was called The Cross on Anna Jagiellon's Chain.

So he travelled to the location and dug his way through the mountainside. With the use of VILE's technology, Antonio could plan his route inside the building. Depending on what types of rocks and soil, he would be digging through would affect how much time he would need. It didn't take much time at all, and soon enough, he has broken through the wooden floor to the wine cellar.

Antonio lifted himself out of the hole and scanned the area, a dirt trail behind him with each step. It didn't matter as he would be long gone once the handoff was complete. It was a sizeable damp room with rows and rows of wine bottles.

Jean would have loved the sight of all these wines. Antonio didn't have the taste that his partner had, so it was a shame that he couldn't give it the proper attention and admiration that such a collection deserves. Names of wines that Antonio couldn't remember but was sure that even a single bottle could cost close to six thousand euros. He picked up a bottle and gave it a look over.

He's pretty sure that Le Chevre liked this brand. The name appeared to be familiar.

Maybe he could take a couple of bottles along? No, he might break them on the way back.

As Antonio debated on stealing a bottle, the door to the wine cellar opened up. Quickly, Antonio moved closer to the wall and into the shadows. Barely any light shone down from the hallway, and he could make out the laugher and loud voices of whatever party was going on upstairs.

Oh sweet Mother Maria, is this one of the guests? Was he going to have to deal with a witness? No, he didn't want to. A voice came from the doorway, shouted at some others that they would be quick. Antonio didn't recognize it and continue to feel tense as he gripped tight to the bottle in his hands.

The door closed, and the cellar's dim lights came on, which filled the room. Antonio could feel his heartbeat thud along with each footstep down those stairs. If it was a witness, he had to be ready. They had to be handle with and-

"Damn…what was it…The road splits into two?"

The South Boston accent threw him, but Antonio recognized the code phrase.

"And we take the one less travelled," said Antonio. He moved from where he had hidden and into the light.

Did he know this operative, maybe?

A redhead stood there in a very nice suit and tie, appeared to be kept together and his hair all neatly comb back. But, to be face to face with the operative, the feeling of familiarity nagged at Antonio. It's like he met the young man before, but where? He did run into so many operatives and remembered most of them, but still...

"Have we met?" asked Antonio.

"Nah, freshly graduated from the Academy," the operative said. He dug into his jacket and pulled up a jewelled cross necklace. The agent held it out, and Antonio took it in his hands. "Here's the Cross on Anna Jagiellon's Chain, now let's get out of here."

"I believe I was supposed to be the one to take this to the safe house," said Antonio. He took the heavy necklace and carefully put it into his pocket.

"Don't care, I can't stand it here," the other guy moaned out. He rubbed his face in apparent distress. The calm and high society impression Antonio has gotten had gone out the window. "Do you know the people I had to deal with to get this? Like how bad they are?"

Antonio arched an eyebrow.

The redhead rose his arms up and appeared to freak out over this whole thing. "I can deal with snobs, easy! But not horrible people like them. I get we ain't exactly good guys, but we aren't terrible people!?"

"Huh?"

"I get we have lines to cross to finish things, but even I think The Faculty wouldn't want to cross this line," he said. "Like you don't think even VILE would want a whole group of people wiped out?"

Oh… Those kinds of people.

"Ah, as much I would like to allow you, your disappearance might draw too much attention," explained Antonio.

The redhead moaned and almost like a spoiled child at the news. "Agur, yeah, make sense. But so making my leave now. Just done, totally done."

The childish personality faded away, and the character of someone of wealth and class came back. The operative stood up straight, smooth his hair back down and fell back into his role. He grabbed a couple of wine bottles off of the rack and made his way to the stairs.

"Hopefully, you have a good trip back to the safe house…Ahh… Didn't get yer name?" the redhead asked.

"El Topo," he said. The digger already moved to his hole and ready to go back to where he came before he looked up at his fellow VILE operative. "And yourself?"

The redhead flashed a smile that had this childish feel about it, "Duke, call me the Duke."

* * *

It always was fun to watch her heist partner's reactions when she appeared.

She loved to make them nervous, get people off their game. Might not be a good idea before a heist, but Paper Star enjoy watching them squirm in their seat. It let her gain an edge and not to mention how much pleasure she got out of it.

Not that her current partner, The Duke, was anything special. He basically was useless to her. His only job was to act as her driver for this whole mission.

They had met in the hotel's main lobby, and Paper Star didn't think much of him. By all appearances, he was young and stupid and someone that could get caught. Still, he was only driving the car, and that's all she needed.

New York City's streets were busy, and while she could get lost in the crowd, Paper Star needed a fast getaway when she got her hands on the book. A rare first edition of Alice's Adventure in Wonderland was up for auction for some stupid children's charity, and Professor Maelstrom wanted a copy. Who was she to refuse a request from her favourite teacher?

But the item would be quick to discovered missing, so Paper Star needed to move fast. That means she would need Duke to be her driver.

They arrange the time to meet, and she found him with the car in a parking lot a block away from the hotel. Duke found themselves a luxury vehicle that would be perfect for blending in with all the other auction guests. She placed herself into the backseat and took to folding herself little rabbits.

"What's ya doing back there?" he asked. Paper Star continued to hum as she made another rabbit. "Ooooh, those look cute. You're pretty good doing that. I hear-"

"We do not need to talk," said Paper Star. She twirled the paper rabbit between her fingers. Her eyes met with Duke's in the rearview mirror. "Your only job is to transport me around the city. No need to speak. In fact, there is no need for you to speak at all."

"Yeah, but-"

The paper rabbit flew through the air and stuck itself into the dashboard.

That shut the Duke up for the rest of the heist.

Though she will admit, he was good at the getaway. Smooth and was able to get them to the drop off in record time.

* * *

Sometimes, Jean Paul felt more like a pack mule than the majestic goat he should be. He hated drop off missions sometimes because they don't bring any form of excitement. Perhaps if they in the middle of a crowd or high above the world. But in the middle of nowhere in Cape Town, he didn't feel any thrill.

But this one piques his interest.

When he told Antonio about his current assignment, about who he would be meeting, his partner brought up his previous dealing with this 'Duke' operative. It had been a small comment that Antonio felt he met him before, but it turned out they hadn't. Now, such a little comment shouldn't have given Jean any thought on the matter.

But Antonio was better at dealing with people than he was. Out of the two of them, Antonio was the one to handle anything that requires dealing with other people or operatives. If his partner felt he recognize this Duke fellow, then he did.

When Jean was told to hand off information on a palladium mine to The Duke, he was a tad more than interested in meeting him.

When he stepped into the restaurant, he looked over the small crowd inside: the smells, the spices and fat in the air. There were loud voices throughout the room as everyone enjoyed their meals. Jean moved through the small space, being careful not to bump into anyone as he made it to the lone table in the back.

There was only one redhead in the whole place. Dress more casually as the area would have him in a VILE green sports jacket over a simple black shirt and jeans. A pair of sunglasses rested on the top of his head.

And he was stuffing his face.

He sat there at the table, digging a pile of some type of curry and a ton of bread. He appeared to be more focused on his food and not the area around himself. It was unprofessional as someone could get the drop on an operative when their attention was elsewhere.

But still, Antonio was right as there's something familiar about him. Not a good feeling, something of an annoyance.

Not until this Duke fellow lifted his head and their eyes connected.

He knew him.

It was one of Black Sh-Sandiego's allies. He recognizes him from Ecuador. He was also with a redhead girl that fought him on the rocket in the Outback.

Jean stood there in shock while this boy smiled at him and waved. It shouldn't be possible. But again, a fleeing moment came to mind as he remembers Sandiego asking about a friend when their paths cross. He didn't have a clue what she was talking about and never question it.

But now, it came back. Did one of Sandiego's 'allies' turn their back to her? But why would she ask after them? Why wouldn't he know about this? It would be the main gossip between the operatives. No, he needed to keep his head. He needed to focus on the mission. If Jean said the code phrase and this 'Duke' said the wrong one or whatever, he could know where the redhead stood.

"It's supposed to be raining tonight," said Jean.

There's no way that-

"Should be with hail the size of golf balls," mumbled the redhead.

_Oh, sweet God…_

"What's the meaning of this?" hissed Le Chevre. he yanked a chair and sat himself down.

"Ah…lunch?" the redhead. "You got to try the bunny chow. I know it's like fast food here, but it's so good! I got enough to share."

"That's now what I mean," said Jean. He had to be careful. It could be a trap from Sandiego to find out what they were doing with information on palladium mines. "Are you suppose to be the Duke?"

The redhead blink, shallows and frown as if he had been insulted. Which, given the fact he questions the other operative's code name, he might as well have.

"Yes, I am," he said, putting his fork on the table. "Just because I'm the Duke doesn't mean I've to be high class twenty-four hours, seven days a week. It isn't like a tux would allow me to blend here."

"I…I suppose not," Jean said in agreement. Was he wrong? Did he mistake this guy as one of Sandiego's friends? Maybe? Though he looked like the redhead girl that was with her. And they both spoke with Boston accents.

"Great," smiled Duke. He put down his fork and lean back into his chair, "You got them, Le Chevre?"

Jean nodded his head as he removed the shoulder bag he had carried with him. "Inside is all hard copies and USB drives with all the information on the palladium sites."

"Sweet, Dr. Bellum going to be so please with this," said Duke as he grabbed hold of the bag and stood up. He could leave now and deliver the information to the next spot. Jean would be left alone now and waiting for his next mission.

But damn it, this was bothering him.

"Hopefully, you shall not run into any problems?"

"Hmmm, nope, hope not," Duke said with a shrug. "Pretty easy getting to the safe house for the drop-off."

"True though, never know if Ms. Sandiego or any of her allies will show up."

Jean needed to see a reaction, something to judge what is going on here.

Duke's expression hardened at the mention of the name like he ate something that didn't quite agree with him. "Yeah, but I don't know how things will go down if I did run into her again."

 _Again_?

"Again? You ran into her before?" asked Jean Paul.

It shouldn't be possible for that. Antonio said he was a fresh graduate from the Academy. No one hadn't seen Sandiego since the raid on the diamond mines.

"Yeah, maybe a couple of times, don't remember. Don't remember anything cause of her," Duke said with venom in his tone.

_Can't…remember…_

It didn't come together until the next time he got a chance to talk with Dr. Bellum.

"The Duke? Why curious?" she asked.

"Well, wasn't he one of Carmen Sandiego's little friends?" he right out asked her.

"And if he was? What's the issue?"

Jean blink a bit in shock. She came right out and said it. Didn't think it would be that easy, but he doubts that it was that simple to get any more answers.

"But how? Why?"

"Le Chevre, I shall let you on a little secret," smirk Dr. Bellum. She wore that face that sent chills down his spine. It made him wonder which of the Faculty fright him more, her or Professor Maelstrom. "Operatives that are capture aren't the only ones that get the mind-wiped treatment."

That's ended the conversation.

But not the end of his worries.

* * *

Since he graduated, Zack had preferred partners for assignments. Most operatives always did have people that they would want to work with over others. He even knew some of his classmates that paired up like Flytrap and Spin Kick. Some operatives even would work alone.

And then there are some jerks Zack rather not deal with at all.

While he did have a few missions with other VILE operatives or acted as a middle man, Zack was happy that most jobs were with his favourite crime partner.

"Ready to work, Debutante."

"Ya know it, my dear Duke."

Daphne, aka Debutante, was Zack's go-to partner. It works best for both of them. Both could enter into any event with ease, blend in and use their skills to get whatever they were sent to get. They took turns as distractions while the other went in for the steal.

Debutante would be their way in while Duke was their escape. It worked so far each time.

Zack smiled at her as he looked back at the review mirror for one more check-up. He pulled up their 'borrowed' car into the parking lot and adjusted his outfit. It's more of a casual fare this time. Seriously can't believe still how many get-ups Countess Cleo gave him. While she would prefer he wore the special tux she designed for him, Zack liked the sports jacket with a simple shirt, jeans and a pair of VILE design sunglasses.

The only thing he kept doing for his Duke persona is keeping his hair all nicely comb and push back. A lot more work, but it did give him a more mature vibe.

Daphne wasn't like him. She wanted to dress up no matter what the reason. Her high ponytail from the Academy gave away to a high updo with a mountain of curls. She wore simple makeup that highlights all her natural features. But a pair of pink frame VILE sunglasses hide away her eyes, so what was the point. She wore a simple green dress and a few strings of pearls that Daphne wore to every heist.

Claimed that a debutante always wore a string. Or something like that. Zack wasn't sure, and it was her thing, so all the best to Daphne.

This mission was a fun one. The Duke and Debutante were at the Monterey Conference Center in Monterey, California, for the annual car auction. Zack loved the idea to see all the beauties that would be up for sale and couldn't wait to get his hands behind the wheels of one of them.

Too bad he didn't get a chance to choose which one he wanted.

Coach Brunt wanted this Ford Roadster to add to VILE's private collection. A 1965 Ford GT40 Roadster Prototype.

If Zack got a choice, he would have gone for the Bond car.

"God, look at it," whistled Zack as they passed the Aston Martin in the showroom. "What I wouldn't do with that baby."

"Ah know that, but it isn't what we're here for, Duke," mumbled Daphne, her arms tightly holding on to his own. They looked like the well-off couple and not a couple of thieves ready to make off with one of the cars by all appearances.

Not that Zack would be interested in Daphne as anything else but a good friend. Hell, he could almost call her a sister at this point. VILE was his family now. Without knowing his life before waking up in Dr. Bellum's lab, he didn't have anything else.

"I know, I know," he moaned out as they made their way through the crowds. Both kept their eyes moving and looking for all the entrances and comings of the staff. "But seriously, I would look good behind the wheel of it…or maybe a car from the Rogue Vendetta series…"

"The Vendetta series? Duke, ya need to have better taste in movies."

"But Deb, think about it. I bet that car would drive sweet! I can picture myself doing a Bullitt scene with it."

Daphne rolled her eyes as they moved closer to where the Ford Roadster was on display. "Focus on the job, and then we can have some fun with it, ok?"

"Cool!"

Now was the time for them to split up. Zack's main job was to get himself behind the wheel so they can get the car out of here. To do that, he needed to get into the back area. With many people going back and forth, he found it easy to the staff area. No one asked any questions, which is a severe problem. For a place dealing with millions of dollars over a weekend, they should have better security.

He shouldn't complain. Everyone was wearing black already, so he blended in for a bit until he found where they kept the company's shirts. They were right in the open and easy to grab, which Zack did and changed into quickly. With a shirt change, mess up his hair back to normal, and a quick tap of his sunglasses turned them into regular glasses.

Have love VILE tech. They have a bunch of fun toys.

Now was the tricky part was getting the keys to the roadster. Each car that was up for auction was driven up and off the stage. What Zack needed to do was be one of those drivers and get his hands on the keys.

It was easy to find who was suppose to be the driver for the roadster. There were lists posted in a few places, so he had to find the guy they picked for the job. He took to asking a few questions around, but he soon found the guy alone.

It made things easier.

Zack got him to go to the staff locker room for some reason. He didn't remember what story, but he got his mark alone. No one else was inside the room. With one jab from Zack's crackle baton, the guy was now out cold for the rest of the day.

He grabbed the guy's nametag, car keys and locked the unconscious body into a locker. All Zack had to do was stick on a little photo of himself onto the nametag, and bam! He looked all official and stuff.

Part One done. Now, Zack made his way down to where the auction for the roadster was.

The staff were running around in attempts to get everything together. Moving the cars around made things tricky as no one dare want to scratch any of these. Some of them were worth more than their lives and would be fired on the spot if they took one step out of place.

And Zack blended all right in them.

He followed others around as he found the loading area where all the cars were. They were quite a sight! God, Zack wishes he had more time to look them over, how he wanted to get into the seat of a few of them.

But time was running out, and Daphne would be coming soon to do her part of the plan.

Zack found the roadster easy enough. It sat there, waiting for him to claim her. The Ford GT G40 Roadster was one of the most famous racecars in the whole sport. Built by Ford to go against Ferrari, they won the 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1966, breaking Ferrari's five-year streak and winning for another three years. Hell, the whole competition between the two-car companies was so big that they recently made a movie about it.

Laying a hand on the white car, Zack trail alongside it and felt the cold metal against his fingers. Damn, this car was a part of racing history. It was only a prototype, but it was the only one known to still have the original body.

It was going to fetch a pretty penny.

Zack slid himself into the driver's side and put the hands around the stirring wheel. It always felt so right doing that, that he was, made for these types of heists. Anything that had him driving, flying or any kind of transportation, Zack felt in his element.

Which was strange cause he was The Duke. He was supposed to be all about jewels, art and that fancy stuff.

But cars could be fancy. These kinds of places prove it.

The engine purred when Zack turned it on. Took everything he had not to gun it for the exit. But too crowded and would ruin the car if he crashed it.

God, he would get into so much trouble if he did that.

So, he lightly rolled the car into line for the auction block. Slowly, inch forward as he watched people running around. All he needed to see was one familiar face.

And he spotted her.

Daphne changed her looks too. She did away with the high hairdo and put it into a low ponytail. She switched her sunglasses into glasses mode. It made her looked more like a nervous intern going up to the boss. With a tablet in hand along with a set of papers they brought with them, she could have been for anyone's knowledge.

Zack watched as she walked over to the guy that was running the area in the back. She put on this whole act as she spoke to the man. The moment she opened her mouth, the man running things didn't look happy at all. It looked like he was going to throw the tablet Daphne shown him at her.

Not a smart thing cause she would have thrown it back at him and bashed it in his head.

But it quickly ended, and Zack couldn't help but smirk. He watched the auction manager and Daphne walk their way over to him.

God, this was going to be easy.

"Hey, turn off the car for a second," said the manager to Zack.

"What's up, boss?" asked Zack, poking his head out of the roadster.

"This lot is being taken off. Private sale," grumbled the manager, who then glared at Daphne.

She did the part well and looked nervous as she fiddled with her paper. "I'm doing what Judy told me to do. We just have to take this outside so the buyer can load it up."

"Which is bullcrap but damn it, someone always pulls some shit like this every year," he grumbled, rubbing his forehead. "I don't have time for this. You two get this car out of here and meet with the buyer. We need to move."

"Yes, sir," both chrip back. Daphne shuffled her way around to the passenger's side and got herself in.

Both kept their eyes open for trouble as they started to move. Zack eased the roadster out of the lineup and drove his way out. I needed to be careful but fast. Zack went to the closest exit, where others were moving in or out for the auction.

Daphne already ditched the persona she took up and tried to get her hair back up again. "Ah hate playin' the shrinkin' violet. It's so stupid, ya know."

"Yeah, you say it every time you have to do it."

"And it still works! God, are men that stupid?"

"Maybe?" said Zack, not sure what else he could have said. He gave the wheel a turn as they drove right through the back area and spotted the truck with the car trailer. They had moved it in there early in the day when the auction was being setup.

With the car all tight and secure in the trailer, Zack and Daphne made their way into their getaway truck. Which was not such an action pack as they loaded up the roadster, drove right through the exit and made their way to the highway. They arrived at the Monterey Regional Airport in a ten-minute drive, where one of VILE's cargo was waiting for them.

It was clear sailing from here on.

"Haha! One more for da books," laughed Daphne. She jumped onto Zack's back and wrapped her arms around his neck, piggyback style. The weight of getting caught was gone, and now they could finally enjoy another check in the win box.

"Yup! Coach is going to be excited," Zack said, carrying her up the ramp. Some of VILE grunts already loaded up the roadster, and they would be taking off to the drop point in a few moments.

"That means victory selfie," said Daphne. "Got to show Cuckoo and Malware what they're missin'."

It had been something of a tradition at this point whenever anyone went on a mission. Daphne made threats that they had to take pictures of all their success and show off to the others. He kind of likes it. It gave him a chance to hold onto his memories. That there's proof to them.

So he shuffled his way to the roadster as Daphne held up her VILE issue phone. A warm feeling came over Zack as they laugh and made funny faces as she took the photos.

It made him feel loved, that people cared for him, that he had a family after all.

* * *

Sheena swore one day she swiped that smile off of Sandiego's face.

Ever since she met that damn brat, Sandiego has done nothing but caused misery. She almost got Sheena expelled from the Academy. She is the reason Crackle got wiped. Everything that went wrong could be blamed on little Black Sheep.

And now she was soak, cold and out millions of dollars.

And reek of dirty swamp water.

As she climbed into the private VILE jet, she grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped herself into it. How didn't they have an extra pair of clothes? She couldn't get out of her filthy outfit until they got to the next stop.

"When are we leaving? I need to get out of these things."

"We're waiting for one more, carpool," said Boris. Or was it Vlad? Screw it, she couldn't tell them apart and didn't care. They were too busy with their pre-flight check.

The only person left was the goddamn rookie.

He was a recent graduate of the Academy that went by the codename Cuckoo. He was assigned to the caper cause Sandiego destroyed their pile of fake invites. He was given the job to blend into the catering staff and back up searching for the damn chef.

A lot of good that did them in the end as they failed the mission. The idiot was useless.

And now he sat there, on the other side of the jet and fiddled with his phone. He barely said anything, which Sheena usually would be fine with. If it wasn't for the fact this guy wasn't such a creep, with how pale he was, how he towered over her and thin. Damn guy fitted right into the Halloween scene.

Did Sheena feel a tiny bit upset or guilty that they had failed? No, she didn't. She worked her ass off to try and succeed. He barely did anything!

"Well, don't you have anything to say?" Sheena hissed at Cuckoo.

The white hair ghoul glanced up from his phone at her. Merely with a shrug of his shoulders, he turned back to his phone. The damn thing seemed to interest him more as he stupidly smiled at it.

Which pissed Sheena off even more.

She shot on right up and storm right at him. He didn't see it coming as she ripped his phone right from his hands. Cuckoo didn't even make any protest, didn't say anything as he stared up at her in shock. He looked like a pathetic weakling. How he graduated is beyond her reasoning.

"This could have been so easy! All we had to do was scan one eye! One eye! How in hell could you let Sandiego get away with everything!!" Sheena screamed at him.

Cuckoo still didn't say anything. He only gave Sheena a pathetic look that Cuckoo was sorry for everything—something like a damn puppy...which pissed her off more.

"Well!?"

Nothing.

Sheena sneered and was ready to crush his phone in her hand.

"Hey Cuckoo!! Ya here buddy!?"

Both VILE operatives turned to the jet's door, and Sheena's jaw almost dropped at the who this was.

There stood one of Carmen's little sidekicks in a tux, hair slick back and poster roll in hand. The same damn face she remembered from Indonesia. He strolled right up here and acted like he was allowed to be here, that he belonged on the jet.

Jean was right.

The damn goat had told her about it. The Faculty had captured Black Sheep's little friend and wiped him, just like they did with Crackle. The Faculty has somehow gone and convinced him that he was VILE, that little red pest was responsible for his memory loss.

God, she wanted to be there when that bitch realize what happened. Hell, Sheena would love to see her face down her former sidekick.

Either way, she was done, done with everything. Sheena scoffed and tossed the stolen phone back to it's owner. Cuckoo quickly caught it and turned his attention around towards this so-called Duke.

The redhead smiled as he rushed to join the dumb bird's side, "It's so lucky, huh? I hadn't see ya for a couple of weeks, Cuckoo. You have fun?"

Sheena turned out the conversation for the rest of the flight.

* * *

Dash stood in the middle of the factory manager's office and watched everything that was happening. It was so simple, really. They melted the stolen gold into those stupid gnomes and then covered them in chocolate. It would be so easy to get by the police and go under the radar on the road.

Everything was running smoothly, and now all he had to do was fetch Madame GoldLove and handle the exchange.

But that would mean Dash would have to leave someone else in charge while he's got her.

And there is only one person he had to leave to do it.

"God, this is such a waste of chocolate," mumbled Duke as he munched on some chocolate leftovers, smeared it around his mouth.

Dash still couldn't believe that the moron even was able to graduate from the Academy. It appeared the whole class had graduated due to the need to close the chapter on the Isle of VILE. Was The Faculty's demand to stop Sandiego that important? Dash had to admit that there is a bit of pressure to stop Sandiego after the Crown Jewel caper's disaster.

The idiot looked more fitting for the Duke persona that he once used. He had on the caper outfit that Countess Cleo had commissioned for him. It looked just like the tux he wore back at the chalet, only this time it had some features that would be more fitting for a professional thief. Even appeared to clean up well on his own. Hair all slick back and held himself that he belonged here by all appearances.

But that seemed to have gone out the window when Duke was involved with food.

"You do realize we're here for a reason and not to stuff our faces," hissed Dash.

With cheeks full, Duke quickly swallowed and responded with a pout, "I know, I just got hungry. Ya can't expect me not to eat chocolate when you got so much laying around."

Dash sighed and shook his head, "I need to go and get Madame GoldLove. Can you please focus on making sure we finish here?"

"Fine, it isn't like I going do much here. The underlings got most of the stuff done. We just got to load it all up," said Duke. At least the idiot had enough sense to use a tissue to clean up his face. Heaven help him if he used his sleeve. Countess Cleo would have killed the idiot if he did.

"Than make sure it's done," stated Dash, "We need to get out as soon as the payment happens."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

Why didn't Dash believe him? It didn't matter as he already was running late and didn't want to piss off their buyer. He didn't want to put a lot into rumours, but Dash didn't want to find out if they were real or not.

The trip to the square where they were to meet was quiet and uneventful. Dash stepped out of the vehicle and started to scope the area, which was difficult as he walked his way through the square. He didn't even know what Madame GoldLove looked like. He only had the codename to go off of.

And Dash found it stupid to go up to random people saying the phrase every time.

There was only one person by themselves. A dark skin young woman that clearly looked uncomfortable in the chilly night air. Even with the heavy winter coat and hat, she looked frustrated while glancing around the area with olive-green eyes. She seemed that she would rather be anywhere else than here. But why not move inside where it is warmer?

Maybe she was waiting for something or someone?

Oh, joy…

Dash decided to take a chance and walked over to her. She wasn't the only person that wanted to get out of the cold.

He walked over and stood in front of the young lady, "The crow flies at midnight."

She stared up at him, a look of hesitation and hmm at the phase. With a sign, he tilted his hat to her, "My mistake, thought you were someone else."

With one person down, Dash turned his focus on who else was around the area. There weren't many people around, so he did have limited choices. That is if this GoldLove character is even here on time.

Was it him, or did it get colder?

Dash reached up to adjusted his hat but found it not there. No, that's impossible. It's tailor-made for him, his head just right. It had to be fit right because of the retractable saw blade. In a tad panic, Dash wiped his head around to find his hat, only to find the woman from earlier with it in her hand.

How?

"I believe you have the right person," she sneered an accent of some kind, twirling his hat between her fingers. "I was stun by your stupidity and dumb face! Do you go up to everyone you meet saying the code phrase? Not to mention spitting while you speak, disgusting."

Dash couldn't believe it. His face? Stupid? He never in his whole time has been spoken to like this. No one dared insult him in his face, not even Countess Cleo when she was upset with him. Not since his own time in the Academy has he been treated like that. It threw him off his game.

"I merely was making sure to pronounce the code phrase correctly," he replied.

"So you spit like some toddler with a chew toy? Do you wish to be my own chew toy," the young lady growled at him, waving his hat at him. God, she needed to be careful with that.

"Ah-"

"And do you not know of Sandiego!? She could be here, and you with your blabbermouth could ruin everything. What if I was one of her little itty bitty minions?" she said.

Well, damn…she did have a point on that front. The only problem was that Dash knew for sure who Sandiego's allies were, and he was forced to deal with a former one now. Still, she didn't know that, and he now wanted more than ever was to finish the deal and get miles away from Madame GoldLove.

"Well, if I could just hear the reply phrase so we can continue with the deal," he said, trying to maintain some form of dignity. But his hat, Dash wanted this hat back.

She continued to sneer, seem to be in a debate with herself to say anything else. God, if she didn't say it, then this whole exchange was for nothing. The Faculty wouldn't be happy with it, and he couldn't even blame it on Duke cause the moron was back at the factory.

And he would be out a hat.

"Fine," she said with a huff, flipping back his hat to him.

Dash stumbled to catch it and put it back on his head. Right, where it belongs.

"So, the reply phrase?"

GoldLove scoffed, "Such a waste of my time with these little games."

Ok, now he was getting pissed off.

"Look, if you don't want to do the deal, then let's call it a day an-"

"But can the crow carry a tune," she sneered, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," mumbled Dash. "Now, if you followed me…"

The trip back to the factory was nothing memorable. Madame GoldLove said nothing during the entire trip. All she did was appeared bored and seem to be more focused on what was going on outside the window. Fine, it didn't matter.

All that matter was to get the deal done.

And it would be closer to that once they enter inside the factory. GoldLove seemed to be surprised with their whole operative, and Dash had to admit it was a pretty brilliant plan to smuggle the gold outside of the country. The stupid police wouldn't dare think that the robbers would melt down the gold into gnomes and cover them in chocolate. The only way this could work is by taking the gold on the road. Airports had metal detectors and x-ray machines, so there was no point.

"Now, if you would come with me to the manager's office-"

"No, I must inspect this for myself. Can't trust the word of someone with a loudmouth," GoldLove sneered. Without another word, she stormed off.

"Fine," mumbled Dash. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and moved back to the office. He had the check on Duke anyway and see if everything is in one piece.

The exchange was becoming more of a headache than he wanted it to be. He knew GoldLove was going to be trouble but didn't think it would be this much. If everything else went off without a hitch, they would have more liquid funds, and The Faculty would be happy.

Dash opened the door to the office and found himself face with the smirking face of Duke, "Oh, she seems to be a ray of sunshine."

"I don't have time to deal with this," mumbled Dash. He walked over to the couch and flopped onto it. It might not have been graceful, but he didn't care. "I can't describe the feeling, but the sooner we get this done, the better."

The smirk gave way to concern as Duke stroll his way over and held out a bar of chocolate to him, "Here, you could use the sugar."

Now, Dash would have refused as a rule. Chocolate wasn't good at all for his skin.

But dealing with someone like GoldLove, he deserved it. Dash took the offered chocolate and ripped off the packaging.

"So, that well?" asked Duke. He took a step back and leaned against the desk inside of the office.

"I would throw her into the vat if I weren't sure she could kill me," said Duke through bites.

"Want to switch? I'll go get her so we can finish this," offered Duke.

With a shake of his head, Dash would have loved to send the younger operative down there. One of the issues is that he was a moron, and he rather not deal with the mess that would happen if GoldLove got upset with Duke. No, he best handled this himself as much as Dash would love to hand it off to someone else.

"No, let me sit here for a minute, then I'll handle Madame," said Dash, tossing the chocolate wrapper to the trash.

But that didn't happen.

Not with the loud sounds of crashes, shouts and general chaos from the factory.

Dash Haber jumped to his feet, and the two VILE operatives flew out of the office. The two stood on the catwalk above everything and could see what's was unfolding in front of them. The grunts were busy trying to get away while a large man tried to get his hands onto Madame GoldLove, but she avoided his attempts. There was also a long blonde-hair muscled woman that seems to be battle with-

"Sandiego," hissed Duke. Dash glanced to the younger man at his side. The redhead looked pissed off, and given the story that Countess Cleo and the rest of VILE fed him, he should be. This heist was Duke's first interaction with Sandiego, and now he gripped tight to the railing until his knuckles turned white.

Ok, no time for that drama. This whole thing was turning into some form of a disaster now.

Dash moved down the stairs to get down the ground floor, "What's going on? Who are you, people?"

"I'm Madame GoldLove," the blonde responded. "It seems this red pest decided to play games with us."

"What? Then who are you?" demanded Dash as he glared at the lady he had assumed to be the real GoldLove.

She stood there with a smirk and dropped the whole act and accent, "Told ya that you shouldn't blab the phrases around to just everyone."

That little brat!!!

With a grip on his hat, Dash activated the blade part and threw it. The surprise on the faker's face was priceless. But revenge has to wait as the whole operation was coming apart. They couldn't afford Sandiego and her ally to screw this up.

"Get them!" he shouted at the underlings. They took to the orders and at once took to chasing the faker. Dash turned around to order Duke but found the redhead gone, well, more like tracking down Sandiego as she made her way onto the catwalk. Damn it, he didn't have time to babysit.

If the moron wanted to chase some kind of false revenge, Dash would let him.

* * *

Carmen had been too focused on avoiding GoldLove's punches that she had just reacted. Someone coming behind her, she shifted her weight to grab them and swung them over her shoulder. She tossed them at GoldLove to throw the woman off her game with the use of them.

But when they landed on top of blonde…

And their eyes met…

Carmen felt her stomach drop.

"Zack…" she murmured under her breath. No, it couldn't be. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This confrontation wasn't how she planned on running into him again. But how was she supposed to know whether or not he would appear at any of VILE heist they would crash?

"Get off me, idiot!" hissed GoldLove. She shoved Zack off of her and got back onto her feet. "I'm surrounded by nothing but fools."

"Have you looked into a mirror lately?" snark Carmen.

GoldLove growled before launching into another onslaught. It put Carmen on the defensive, which was annoying, but she had dealt with worst odds. What did make this difficult was her attention was split between the two.

Hard to do that as Carmen's attention was on avoiding getting hit or falling over the edge into one of the vats of melted chocolate. Another step backwards, and she almost tripped over a box. She glanced back and found a box filled up with those gold gnomes covered in chocolate.

Now, there was an idea.

"Now I will crush you like the little pistachio nu-" said GoldLove, only to stop midsentence. For good reason as Carmen hit her square in the jaw with the gnome. Madame GoldLove flew up and over the railing from the force, right into a vat of chocolate.

"Have to be careful of those filled chocolates, could chip a tooth," said Carmen, dropping her weapon on to the ground.

Now, she could focus on something more crucial. Carmen turned around and watched as Zack struggle to get back onto his feet.

So much time had passed since she last saw him that night in Poitiers. Still, by all appearances, Zack looked the same. He had a bit more body mass, but the Academy's training might be the answer for that. The outfit and hair screamed back to the Vermeer heist, which made Carmen laugh. It was so strange to see him wear the first time, but to see it on him again…

Zack's face twisted into nothing but fury and hostility. His eyes looked ready to fire daggers at her.

"Finally, we meet again, eh Sandiego," he snapped.

"Zack, please, you have to listen to me," Carmen said, holding up her hands. "You have been lied to."

Zack paused midstep as he stared her down, "How do you know my name?"

"Cause we know each other, cause we're friends," said Carmen. "You have to believe me."

"No! I ain't falling for your tricks," Zack hissed. He reached up behind his back, and out came one of Bellum's crackle rods. He twisted it in his hands and was quick to split them into two. "Your meddling is ending now."

"Please, I don't want to hurt you."

"Than it makes this easier."

The idea of Zack being any kind of a fighter seemed almost alien to Carmen. He rarely got involves with any confrontation on their capers. He could barely throw a punch and would instead run or dodge than fight anyone.

But this Zack was different. He lashed out with his weapons, left and right. The electricity dance across the tip and cause Carmen to once again went on the defence. The difference this time was she didn't want to fight back.

"Zack, you have to remember. We were friends," said Carmen, ducking under a swipe from his crackle baton. He didn't respond as he continued to hit her, amping it up.

Maybe he didn't remember?

"Please, don't you recognize me?" she pleaded. Her guard dropped for a moment as Zack launched a kick right at her stomach. Carm stumbled back against the railing, where he punched her in the face. The force sent her flying over the bar and would have been the end if she hadn't grabbed ahold of the edge.

Carmen hung on by the strength of her hand and stared up at Zack as he stood over her. The look of satisfaction on his face at the situation didn't look right at all.

"I only recognize a problem," he smirked down at her, his foot hovering over her hand and ready to stomp down onto it.

Or he would have if the police hadn't decided to make an appearance. Zack looked up in a panic as the sirens' noise filled the air and the lights flashed through the giant factory windows.

"You called the police!?" he demanded.

"Well, it's easier than leaving tons of gold bullion on their doorstep," said Carmen.

"Duke! Forget her! We have to get out of here!!" shouted Haber from below. The VILE operatives had decided to make their exit with the sight of the police. After all, they couldn't afford to get caught by the local law enforcement.

"Zack, help me," plead Carmen, hoping for some glimmer of familiarity of her friend inside of him.

Zack looked back and forth, debating on what to do now. Was he going to stay and finish her? Leave? Maybe what Carman really hoped for, that he would get some glimmer of recognizing her and help her.

What she got for an answer was another hateful glare down at her.

"The name is Duke to the likes you."

Then he turned tail and run.

To watch Zack run away with the rest of VILE was more hurtful than the intense strain on her arm to keep her from falling into the chocolate vat. Sonia came rushing up soon enough and grabbed hold of her arm. The younger thief pulled her up back to safety and the catwalk.

"Is that Ivy's bro?" asked Sonia, helping Carmen back on to her feet.

"Yeah…" sighed Carm. She glanced back to the door where the VILE operatives all had fled through. Regret and sorrow came across her face before she turned away. "We better get out of here and back to Ivy and the van."

Oh, this was going to be fun to tell her this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this update! There are somethings from season 4 that I twisted around. Some are pretty slam in your face and there is a bit that might be a bit more settle...maybe lol. Anyway! Don't forget to leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally gotten this done! Been in my save files in so many different ways and just happy get it done :> I just hope you all love this AU as much as I do...or just I love these kind of things. Goodness I just really love the idea of the Boston Twins becoming V.I.L.E. agents in one way or another.


End file.
